Lost
by Starfox500
Summary: On his way to an elvish settlement Legolas disappears and Thranduil nearly despairs, not knowing that his son has lost his memories and doesn't remember his family and home.
1. No Trace

**Disclaimer: Lord of The Rings and its characters are the property of Tolkien.**

* * *

**Lost**

by Starfox

Darkness and blinding pain, that was the first that registered. His head hurt terribly. He moved slightly and moaned. His whole body was on fire. Slowly he lifted a hand to his aching head. He felt something wet and sticky. After a few futile tries he finally managed to open his eyes. He stared at his hand, uncomprehending. Finally his sluggish brain registered that his hand was covered in blood.

He frowned. What had happened to him? But as he tried to remember, memory eluded him. Suddenly he sat up, gasping, only to double over in pain as his headache flared. He pressed his hands to his head and panted. After a moment the pain receded somewhat, although his head still throbbed terribly. But now that the pain was somewhat under control he could turn his thoughts to the important thing: He didn't remember. Not only what had happened, he didn't remember anything. He didn't remember how he came to be in this situation, where he came from or where he was headed, even worse, he didn't remember his name or his home.

He looked around. He had been lying on a grassy plain but he heard the gurgling of water close by. He tried to get up. At first, he fell back to the floor but with the second try he got shakily to his feet. Following the sound of the water he soon found a river, that cut through the grassy plain. Realizing how thirsty he was, he stumbled closer to the riverbank until he had reached the edge of it and sank to his knees. He leaned over and stared into the water. His reflection showed him a tired blond being with blue eyes, a large bruise down the right side of his face and blood on his clothes as well as in his hair. Even as he saw his reflection, his memory eluded him, he still couldn't remember anything.

Deciding to take care of the important things first, he thirstily drank the water and cleaned the blood from his body. As he removed his tunic, he could see the injuries he had sustained. It were mostly deep gashes that didn't pain him all that much. Much worse was his head which throbbed mercilessly.

He felt a little better after he had cleaned his wounds and splashed cold water over his head. So that he could finally decide on what to do. He checked himself and found that he had nothing with him except for a dagger that was tucked into his belt.

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to follow the river. Maybe he would find help somewhere.

* * *

Thranduil stared down at the message in his hand in dismay and growing dread. A few days ago, Legolas had left to visit a relatively new elven settlement in the north. Now a bird had arrived, bringing a message that Legolas hadn't showed up at the expected time. He clenched the paper in his hand. He didn't like this at all and a mounting feeling of fear grew inside of him.

With purposeful movements he got up and went to the door of his study, addressing one of the guards in the corridor. "Veryan, please send for Angon and Feron."

"Aye, sire," Veryan confirmed and left his post to fulfill his king's demand.

Thranduil paced his office restlessly until the door opened and Angon and Feron entered.

Feron immediately knew that something wasn't right as he caught sight of his friend. He knew Thranduil too long to not be attuned to his every mood. "What's wrong?"

Thranduil clenched the message in his hands. "Dolamar just sent word. Legolas hasn't arrived yet." Angon and Feron could clearly see the worry in his eyes.

"When was he scheduled to arrive?" Angon asked.

"Two days ago. They thought that he had been delayed and waited for some time until they sent the message. They also sent out some warriors to look for him." Thranduil started his restless pacing again.

Hmm," Feron stared at the map of Eryn Galen and its surroundings at the wall of Thranduil's study. "He could have been delayed but Dolamar isn't so far off that a two day-delay would easily be possible."

"Exactly," Thranduil stopped and turned towards the two elves. "I fear that something has happened."

Angon nodded, knowing exactly what his king would want to do. "I'll gather a company of warriors, we will be ready to leave in one hour."

"Thank you, I'll be there."

Angon nodded and left, while Thranduil turned to Feron. His friend could see the fear and unease in his eyes. He laid a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "You'll find him, you'll see."

"I hope so." Thranduil took a deep breath. "I must go. Will you inform Dilloth, Galion and Galdor?"

"Yes, of course. We'll manage everything during your absence, don't worry." Feron watched his friend with sympathetic eyes. He could imagine how Thranduil must feel now. He himself loved Legolas like his own son, but the fear and dismay he felt must be nothing in comparison to what Thranduil was going through right now. "Come, I'll help you pack."

He laid a hand on his friend's forearm for a moment then they headed out of the door and into Thranduil's chambers to pack the things the king would need during the search for his son.

* * *

Legolas stumbled once more. For two days he was now wandering aimlessly, trying to find a settlement or anything that helped him to remember. As he first tried to orient himself he had seen a large forest on one side and a wide, open plain with a range of mountains in the distance. He had considered his options and then headed for the open plain and the mountains, thinking it far more possible to find a settlement there than in a wood.

He had finally crossed the river and followed a side stream further onto the plains. Now he made his way across them, trying to find something to eat. He was getting desperately hungry but so far his search for anything edible had only resulted in finding a few berries. He was eating leaves, so his stomach got at least something to do even if it wasn't filling at all. His head ached terribly and the pain made it hard to concentrate. He hadn't found any signs of settlement or caravans so far. At least if he stayed close to the river he always had something to drink and maybe he finally would come across a farm or some kind of settlement. He thought that it would be his best option to continue on this way.

He stumbled on, not knowing that his course was getting him farther and farther away from his home and the elves that were searching for him.

* * *

Thranduil stood and surveyed the carnage with dismay. After five days following the way Legolas would have taken to reach Dolamar they had come upon a scene that filled him with dread. Dead wargs lay scattered around. Some had been killed by arrows but a lot more had obviously perished in close-range battle.

They had dismounted and were searching the site, Thranduil hoping desperately that they wouldn't find what he feared.

He examined one of the dead beasts, confirming that it was one of Legolas' arrows that had killed it, when a voice caught his attention.

"Sire, over here," one of the warriors called.

Thranduil followed the voice and strode over to where the other elf stood. His breath caught in his chest. There, in front of the warrior lay Legolas' horse, dead.

Thranduil knelt down in sorrow. He knew what Celaril had meant to his son. The stallion's hooves were covered in blood. Obviously, he had tried to help his master against the wargs. The horse was still wearing Legolas' pack, causing Thranduil's worry to rise a notch. Sorrowfully he laid a hand on the dead horse's neck. "Farewell, my friend." He opened the strap that held the pack and pulled it from Celaril's back, clutching it in his hands. Slowly, he rose to his feet and took a step back, sending a silent prayer to the Valar.

Angon had reached him and came to a stop beside him. He laid a hand on Thranduil's shoulder in silent support.

Thranduil swallowed heavily and looked up at Angon and the warriors that had gathered around the sad scene. "Bury him," he said hoarsely, turning around and continuing the search.

So far, they hadn't found Legolas' body or any sign of him.

After a few more minutes of searching, Angon inspected a tree and called out, "Thranduil."

The king went over to his friend and saw that he was holding something in his hands.

Angon looked up at his friend, a look of sorrow in his eyes. As Thranduil came closer he saw that Angon was holding Legolas' knives.

"There is blood on this tree," Angon said quietly.

Thranduil looked and saw that the tree was covered in red blood at the height of a person's head and back.

"What happened, where is he?" he asked in desperation.

"It doesn't look as if there have been orcs as well," Angon said. "So it doesn't seem possible that he has been taken by orcs."

"But where is he? If he hasn't been captured why didn't he collect his weapons?"

"I don't know but maybe he tried to make it to Dolamar after the attack."

"Send a warrior to Dolamar, he should encounter the search party from there. Tell them to search along the way from here to the village. We will start to search in a circle around the site and branch out from there."

Angon nodded and relayed Thranduil's orders to the warriors, hoping that they would find Legolas soon and that he would be alright. He didn't know how they would cope if that wasn't the case.

Thranduil gazed down at Legolas' knives in his hands. "Where are you, my son?" he whispered in helpless desperation.

* * *

TBC


	2. Wandering

Elrond looked up from his paperwork at the knock on his door. "Enter," he called, waiting for whatever it was that needed his attention.

One of the guards entered. "My lord, a bird just arrived with a message for you." He held out a scroll and Elrond recognized the seal of Eryn Galen.

He took the scroll, curious what Thranduil wanted. Due to the distance between their realms and the possibility for birds to perish on the way communication was sparse between them. "Thank you, Hirion."

The guard bowed and left while Elrond broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. What he read made him frown and stride to his door. He opened it and called a passing servant. "Please send for Glorfindel and my sons. Ask them to come to my study immediately."

"Yes, my lord." The servant hurried away and Elrond closed the door, reading the message a second time, his feeling of dread only increasing.

Glorfindel was the first to arrive, a few minutes after Elrond had sent for him. He saw Elrond's face and knew immediately that something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

Wordlessly Elrond handed him the message.

Glorfindel read it and his features darkened. "They don't have any idea what happened and where he could be?"

Elrond shook his head. "Obviously not. You see that Thranduil thinks anything possible, otherwise he wouldn't have notified us. Have there been unusual orc activities in the mountains recently?"

"No, not more than usual. The patrols even managed to clear out two cave systems, so at the moment the danger is even less than before."

There was a short knock at the door before it opened and Elladan and Elrohir came in. Both twins wore their swords, obviously they had just come in from the training grounds. "You asked for us, Ada?" Elladan asked.

"Yes." Elrond took a deep breath. I just received a message from Thranduil. Legolas has disappeared after a run-in with wargs."

"What?" both twins exclaimed, shocked.

Their father nodded. "Thranduil writes that he was on his way to an elvish settlement but didn't arrive in time. They sent a message to the stronghold and Thranduil and the search party found the site of a battle with dead wargs lying around. They also found Legolas' dead horse and his weapons but there was no sign of him." He swallowed, imagining how Thranduil must feel right now. "They searched the site and the surroundings but so far they found nothing. He has simply disappeared."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look. "What can we do?"

Glorfindel chimed in. "I think Thranduil is desperate and wants to cover every option. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent word to us. Even if there was no sign of orcs in the vicinity maybe he fears that Legolas has been taken by orcs and brought into one of their dens."

Elrond nodded. "We can send parties into the mountains, to search for any signs of unusual activities there and to see if they find more orc holes but other than that I don't know what we can do to help. Thranduil has every able warrior out, looking for Legolas."

"We want to help, Ada," Elrohir said. "Legolas is our friend, we have to do something."

"I know how you feel. Thranduil told me that he also notified Lothlorien, I'll contact Galadriel and ask her if she sees anything." Elrond turned to Glorfindel. "Can you arrange the patrols?"

Glorfindel nodded. "I would like to put Alarca in charge of these and the twins and I will join the search after you consulted with Galadriel."

"Alright," Elrond agreed, looking to his sons for their consent. Both nodded, obviously anxious to head out.

"I'll send a message to Thranduil, telling him of our plans and asking for news," he decided.

Glorfindel and the twins nodded and left his study to ready their packs for the journey. Even if they didn't have the slightest idea where Legolas was and if they would come even close to his location, everything was better than staying in Imladris, doing nothing.

* * *

Legolas sat down beneath a tree in defeat. Another day of fruitless traveling was over, without any sign of civilization. He plucked a few leaves and chewed them, trying to ignore his growling stomach. The hunger was bad by now and he felt nearly sick with it and the headache. Slowly he looked around, searching for anything more satisfying than a few leaves. He found a blackberry bush and hastily plucked and ate what berries he could find. It wasn't much, obviously animals had been there before but at least it was something.

As far as he could discern, the mountains were slowly coming nearer, even if very slow. He decided to keep his course, somewhere there had to be a farm or a town. At least that was what he desperately hoped. He knew that he couldn't go on like this for much longer, the hunger and the pain were weakening him.

Weary and dispirited he leaned against the tree. His head hurt again badly and he knew that he needed to rest. He curled up beneath the tree and tried to find the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Thranduil stood at the edge of the camp, staring out into the night. They had been searching for several days now, finding nothing. No trace of Legolas had been found, no sign of further struggle, nothing. They had met the search party from Dolamar and spread out but absolutely nothing had turned up. He knew that he finally would have to admit defeat and return to the stronghold. He would still send out search parties, but he was needed at the palace and it seemed futile to personally lead the search any longer. Even if he would have liked to turn every stone on Arda until he found something. He tried to suppress the fear that welled up in him. What if they never found out what happened? What if Legolas just stayed lost? He didn't know how he would cope with that.

With a heavy sigh he turned and stepped back into the camp. Tomorrow he would have to do one of the hardest things he had to do so far. He would tell the warriors that it was time to return to the stronghold.

* * *

Legolas had lost count of how long he was now traveling, trying to find help. His head still hurt and his memory continued to elude him. Every time he tried to remember something, he came up empty. He was getting desperate; the loneliness and the lack of supplies were getting to him. Worst of all was the emptiness where his memory should be. He could remember common things, like animals and plants, so he knew their names and he also knew which plants were edible and which ones he should avoid. But regarding his person or his life, everything was gone. He didn't remember his life at all, didn't remember if he had a family or anything like that. It was disconcerting to miss his whole life.

He once more made his way through the plains toward the mountain range when he smelled smoke, instinctively knowing that it would probably be the fire from a camp.

Carefully he made his way forward, trying to discern if it was safe to show himself. The smell of cooking food wafted to him, making his mouth water and his stomach grumble. Still he tried to keep his caution, checking first if it appeared safe.

He could hear voices as he crept closer and finally discerned that there were two men, sitting at a fire and talking quietly with each other. They wore simple but sturdy clothing and he couldn't see much of weapons. One of them held a knife while he cut pieces of dried meat and added them to the pot that hung above the fire. It looked like they were hunters, a few pelts were lying nearby, bound together. He couldn't sense any other men or horses and finally he decided to approach them, since he didn't really have much of a choice in his situation. He needed to stop travelling aimlessly, lost in the wilderness, with no knowledge where he could turn to.

So hesitantly, he stepped out of the concealing brush into the clearing the men had chosen as their camping site.

One of the men looked up, noticing Legolas and springing to his feet. "Hello," he said, surprised. "He scrutinized Legolas for a moment before he continued. "What is an elf doing here in this part of Middle Earth all on his own?"

The other man had also scrambled to his feet, still holding the knife he had used. He stared at Legolas with surprise and a bit of awe clearly written on his face.

As Legolas remined silent for a moment, he spoke up. "Master elf, can we help you somehow? You look as if you had a tough time recently."

Finally Legolas decided to speak, surprised that he found the language a bit harsh to his ears, as if he were used to something else. "Indeed, I thank you for your offer. I would appreciate a place at your fire and something to eat. I lost my way and can't remember what happened to me." Something inside him was against disclosing his situation but what choice did he really have? He couldn't even tell them a name, let alone give any other information they would ask for.

The two men exchanged a glance, obviously more than surprised at his admission.

"I have never heard of an elf losing his memory," the first one spoke up. "Please, join us at our fire. I'm Trey, that is Dillan," he pointed at his companion. "We are hunters and traders and on our way to a market in a nearby village."

Legolas cautiously got nearer and sat down at the fire opposite of them. "Thank you," he said politely, still not being able to believe that finally he had found somebody who could help him.

Dillan took a bowl and ladled some of the stew he had been making into it, then he stood and came closer, offering the bowl and a spoon to Legolas. "Here, master elf, you must be hungry."

Legolas took the bowl and spoon gratefully. "Thank you," he said, trying to restrain himself enough to not wolf the stew down within moments.

"So you don't remember anything?" Trey asked, sympathetically. "That must be terrible."

Legolas shook his head. "I woke up several days ago near a river. Obviously, I have been in a fight but so far I don't remember."

"Hm," Dillan chimed in. "It's unusual for an elf to travel alone in this part. The next elven settlements are a fair distance from here."

Legolas took a deep breath. Finally, his situation seemed to improve. They knew what he was and they knew where others like him lived. Surely, they could help him to reach his people.

The bowl was empty and he put it down, trying to hide the fact that he was still hungry.

But Trey seemed to guess, because he lifted the pot and said, "There's enough left, do you want some more?"

"Yes, please," Legolas said gratefully, offering the bowl for a refill.

Trey gave him a generous helping and Legolas started eating again, noting that the men started whispering.

"Don't you realize how lucky we are?" he heard Trey murmuring to Dillan, obviously unaware that Legolas could hear every word. "He doesn't remember anything. If we offer to take him to his people he will come with us willingly. Do you know what certain people would be willing to pay for an elf?"

Dillan listened to his companion and his face lit up. "You mean we take him to the nearest town and sell him to a brothel? Do you think you can pull it off?"

"I know somebody in Barwick, I'm sure I can arrange something with him."

"Well, if that isn't our lucky day then," Dillan agreed, grinning. "He will even come willingly if we tell him we'll help him find his kin."

Legolas listened carefully, pretending to be totally occupied with eating. He marveled that they were so careless but obviously they didn't know that his hearing was so good that he could hear every word. It was his luck that they were so thoughtless because otherwise he would have jumped at the chance to accompany them, believing them when they had told him they would bring him to a town where other elves dwelled.

He finished the stew, not wanting to waste a good meal when soon he would have to scavenge for food again and considered how to leave. Should he pretend to accept their help and steal away in the night? But he didn't like the way they were looking at him and maybe they would change their mind and try to capture him so he should make his escape as soon as possible.

Carefully he put the bowl down onto the ground and got up.

The men noticed his movements and turned towards him.

"I changed my mind," Legolas said, pulling his dagger and retreating backwards. "I thank you for your hospitality but I have to leave."

"Master elf," Trey said, trying to sound soothing and confused, "I don't know what's wrong with you, but we mean you no harm." They slowly closed in on Legolas from both sides and Trey exchanged a look with Dillan, who crept ever closer. Legolas tried to keep an eye on both of them, dagger in hand and slowly taking a step back. Suddenly Dillan lunged at Legolas, grasping his arm with both hands and trying to push it down. But Legolas shook him off easily, revealing far superior strength and managing to instead catch Dillan's arm, twisting it up high behind his back, so he couldn't move. He raised his dagger and held it to his throat, causing him to freeze in an instant.

"I suggest you don't follow me," Legolas said coldly, "otherwise you'll force me to use this." He pushed the man away towards Trey, causing him to crash into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground, then he turned around and fled from the camp. The men cursed and watched his retreating form but it took them too long to untangle and pick themselves up and they were too much of cowards to pursue him now that he was aware that they had bad intentions.

Legolas walked through the night, intent on putting as much distance as possible between himself and the men, in case they tried something again. At least he had been lucky that he obviously had abilities they didn't know about. If he hadn't heard them talking, things would have ended badly for him. He also was surprised to learn that he was much stronger than them.

So he was an elf, that was what the men had called him. Unfortunately, that knowledge didn't help him much. He didn't know where he could find other elves.

With a deep sigh he continued his flight, trying not the despair that his situation seemed even more bleak than before. If the incident had taught him one thing, then that he couldn't trust anybody, regardless how friendly they were and if they seemed to want to help.

* * *

Glorfindel and the twins set out to search for Legolas only three hours after Elrond received the message from Thranduil, eager to be on their way. They had studied the map of the region where Legolas had vanished first, deciding on their best course of action.

Dolamar was on the northwestern edge of Mirkwood and they knew that Thranduil and the search parties had searched that region thoroughly, especially south of it, in case something had happened to Legolas that caused him to be taken to Dol Guldur. So they decided to cross the Hithaeglir and search west of the Anduin, in case he somehow had made his way there. It was a slim possibility but nonetheless worth a try. After all, Thranduil's search so far had yielded no results.

They made their way up into the mountains until darkness fell, looking for signs of orc activity as they passed, but pressing on, knowing that Alarca and his warriors would search the mountains thoroughly in case a group of orcs had managed to capture Legolas and drag him into their dens. The thought of his unknown fate disturbed them, reminding them painfully of Celebrian, who had been abducted and tortured by orcs decades ago. They also felt deeply for Thranduil, whom they all liked greatly. The thought of what he was going through right now, not knowing what was happening to his son, added to their unrest.

The first night they had trouble sleeping, silently wondering about Legolas' fate, so when morning dawned, they hurried to get ready and continue on their way.

* * *

Thranduil sat in his study, head in his hands, trying desperately to chase away the dark thoughts. As much as he had wanted to press on, he had finally informed Angon that the time had come to return home and coordinate the search from there.

Angon had reassured him that they would send every available warrior out but still Thranduil had felt as if he was abandoning Legolas. Right now, several groups of warriors and even civil volunteers were out, searching for his son, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread and despair.

He had notified Imladris and Lothlorien, even Mithlond, about what had happened, asking them to keep an eye out for his son, in case he had been abducted somewhere. He was at his wits end by now and it was hard to keep the desperation at bay. Feron, Dilloth and Celairdir did the best they could to try to support him while Angon and Galdor were out there, turning everything upside down in their search for their missing prince. Mentally Thranduil knew that he had done what he could to find Legolas but that didn't help his feeling of failure.

He refused to believe that Legolas was dead. As long as they hadn't found his body he clung to hope, even if it was harder to do so each day. He was on the verge of despair, holding on by a fine thread. He spent his days gazing at the map at his wall and wondering what had happened, trying not to come up with new bad scenarios of what could have befallen his son.

The door opened and Feron entered. He saw his friend's dejected posture and sorrow filled him. Thranduil looked haunted. Deep circles beneath his eyes revealed that sleep eluded him. He sat hunched over, a plate with uneaten food beside him. Feron too was deeply worried about Legolas but now he also feared for his friend. He wished there were more they could do to find Legolas and he knew that the uncertainty slowly destroyed the worried king.

"Elrond sent word," he addressed his friend. "I took the liberty of reading the message." Thranduil lifted his head from his hands and nodded for him to go on. "He sent out warriors to search the mountains, in case orcs managed to catch Legolas. He also contacted Galadriel but so far she couldn't help, the mirror didn't show her anything useful."

Thranduil lowered his head into his hands again. For a while there was silence, while Feron crossed the room and sank into a chair in front of Thranduil's desk. Finally, Thranduil looked up again. "What do we do?" he asked despondently.

"Keep searching," Feron said. "What else can we do? And trying to not lose hope."

Thranduil sighed. "It's hard not to do that."

Feron leaned forward and laid a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "I know," he said softly, "I know."

TBC


	3. Friends?

Legolas ducked behind the underbrush in which he had concealed himself and watched the small cottage carefully. Finally he had found a homestead, something he had hoped for so long. But the experience with Trey and Dillan had made him wary. So he had hidden himself and carefully watched the house, trying to discern how many people lived there and if he could sense any danger. So far he had only seen one man and an old woman, caring for the animals and working in the small garden and the fields.

Finally he deemed it safe to approach, thinking that he would be able to protect himself against the man if necessary. He slipped the dagger into his belt at the small of his back, carefully concealing it but making sure that it was in easy reach, then he got up and slowly walked towards the cottage.

The man was outside, feeding the chicken while the woman was inside. The man looked up as he saw Legolas, dropped the bucket he had been carrying and hurried over to a pitchfork leaning against a fence, grabbing it and waving it menacingly.

"What are you doing on my land?" he shouted, advancing a few feet, but keeping a respectful distance.

Legolas lifted his hands placatingly. "I had an accident and need your help." He didn't think it a good idea to tell the man that he couldn't remember anything after his experience with the other two men.

The man looked him up and down and scowled derogatory. "Don't come any closer, we don't take kindly to scamps around here."

Legolas was taken aback. "I'm no scamp, I told you I need your help."

The farmer lifted the pitchfork menacingly. "Listen, I say this only once. Get out of here or you'll regret it."

Despair welled up in Legolas. Were all humans like this? "Please tell me at least if you know of any elvish settlement where I can go," he pleaded.

The man looked him over once more. "Some elves come to the towns from time to time. It is said that they live over the mountains, but I doubt that they will take you in." He lifted the pitchfork again. "And now get off my land."

Legolas turned and left, watched by the irate man. His hope to find help had been dashed, but at least now he had an approximate location. He just hoped that the man was right and there was an elvish settlement. Although the thought of crossing the mountains in his current condition was daunting.

* * *

Glorfindel and the twins had finally crossed the Hithaeglir and started their search. They had tried to analyze the situation and the most possible routes Legolas could have taken. Of course, they were only guessing but they had finally decided to head north a bit and comb through the area between the mountains and the Anduin. It was a vast area and sparsely populated and their chances of finding anything were slim but at least this area hadn't been searched already.

They slowly made their way north, stopping at every settlement and farm, asking if somebody had seen Legolas or noticed anything unusual. So far their search turned up nothing.

Elladan sighed in defeat as they rode through the sparsely populated landscape. It had been nearly a day since they had come across the last farmstead. Their chances of finding Legolas seemed extremely thin. So far they had found no traces, but to find one lone elf in this vast landscape, it was like searching the needle in the haystack.

"I really don't know how we will find him," Elladan said. "Nobody has seen him and it's far too wide to search everywhere. If only we had a clue where to look for him."

Elrohir looked at his brother, seeing the frustration in his grey eyes, so similar to his. "What do you suggest? Giving up?"

"Of course not," Elladan replied indignantly. "I just wish there would be something better we could do than this fruitless searching."

"If you're already frustrated, think how Thranduil must feel," Glorfindel commented from beside Elrohir.

Elladan grimaced. He could imagine that Thranduil must go mad with worry. The three elves remembered only too well how they felt as Celebrian, the twins' mother, had been ambushed and abducted by orcs on her way back to Imladris after a visit to Lothlorien. For several days they hadn't known whether she still lived and what exactly had happened to her. The twins had finally found her in an orc den and taken her home. Sadly, the orcs had tortured her and dealt her a poisoned wound and although Elrond could heal her wounds, her spirit never recovered from the attack, so finally she had sailed to Valinor, to seek healing there. They all hoped that Legolas hadn't suffered a similar fate.

Elrohir suddenly pointed forwards. "I see smoke."

The other two followed his gaze and could see a thin column of smoke curling upwards towards the sky. It looked like it came from a chimney.

"The next homestead, I think," Glorfindel commented.

They urged their horses on and within a few minutes they saw a small cottage in the distance. Without much hope, they stopped a short distance from the house and dismounted. A man had appeared on the porch at the sound of the hoofbeats and scrutinized them critically. His face showed wariness as he took in their mighty horses, their fine clothes, their imposing statures and the weapons they carried. Slowly he came closer.

"Greetings," Glorfindel called.

"Good day," the farmer replied politely. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Maybe," Elladan chimed in, noticing the startled look the man gave him and Elrohir as he realized that they were twins. "We are searching for a friend of ours and wondered if maybe he came across your home."

"There have been no strangers here that could be friends of you," the man answered. "What does he look like?"

"Blond, hair braided back, tall, slim, normally he wears brown or grey trousers and a brown suede tunic."

The farmer hesitated. "Well, there was a stranger that had a resemblance with what you describe but I don't think that's the one you're searching. He said he had an accident and stumbled around. But he looked like a scamp, so I chased him away."

"You chased somebody away just because maybe he wasn't on the lucky side of life?" Glorfindel asked in disbelief.

"He wasn't right in the head," the man explained indignantly. "Asked me where the nearest elven settlement was, as if he didn't know anything."

"He asked you where other elves lived?" Glorfindel asked incredulously.

"Yes, exactly. Odd, don't you think? I mean, every elf knows that," the man said. "You see, he wasn't normal, that one. Looked absolutely rough, clothes all torn and bloody."

Glorfindel felt the rage building inside of him. He had to take several deep breaths before he could answer relatively calm, at least in the beginning. "And it didn't occur to you that maybe there was a reason for the state he was in? That maybe he did have an accident or a run-in with orcs? That his confusion could come from something like that?" He had stepped forward as he started to talk, his voice growing colder with each word. Finally, he stood directly in front of the man, face just inches from the human's, who cringed fearfully.

"What did you tell him in regard to his question?" Glorfindel hissed.

Thoroughly cowed, the man answered timidly, "I told him that there was an elven realm over the mountains."

"Did you happen to mention that it is dangerous to cross the mountains, especially for someone on foot and alone?"

The farmer swallowed and looked down to the ground.

"You really disgust me," Glorfindel spat and almost turned away in disgust but since they didn't know where Legolas was and if he maybe would return he thought it best to make sure that he got help the next time. "He's the son of King Thranduil of Greenwood. His father would have richly rewarded you if you had offered him assistance."

The man gaped at him, flabbergasted.

"Of course, only if you would have treated him with the utmost respect and kindness." Glorfindel watched the comprehension slowly dawn on the face of the human. He snorted angrily, then he turned around and walked back to the horses.

The twins threw the man scathing glances before they followed the example of the older elf.

"Well, at least we now know that he's alive and likely headed for the mountains," Elladan said grimly.

"Let's just hope we catch up to him before then." Glorfindel clenched his fists. "What this man told us worries me greatly. It seems there is something seriously wrong with Legolas and I fear he won't stand a chance if he runs into orcs."

Elrohir nodded in agreement. What the man had told them didn't sound good.

They mounted their horses and started in the direction the human had indicated, hoping that they would find some tracks of the missing elf soon.

* * *

As they neared the foothills of the Hithaeglir the landscape became more barren, making it easier to find some tracks. They headed for a small river, hoping that Legolas had found his way there and they would finally be able to catch up with him.

Their perseverance should finally pay out. As they searched the bank of the river for any sign of passage, Elrohir spotted something. There was a patch of cattails which looked odd. As he steered his horse closer, he could see that obviously quite a few had been cut and were missing. He gave a signal to the other two, who watched with interest what he was doing, then he dismounted to examine the spot closer. The cattails had definitely been cut.

Elrohir bent down and examined the ground around them. He closed his eyes in relief. The tracks were barely visible but they were there. It looked like they had found the first sign of Legolas' passage.

New hope kindled within him. He waved at Elladan and Glorfindel to come closer.

Glorfindel steered his horse over and dismounted. "What did you find?" he asked.

"There are tracks," Elrohir explained. "It also looks as if several cattails have been cut off."

"Why would anybody cut cattails?" Elladan asked in confusion.

"Maybe as food," Glorfindel muttered, holding something up. It looked like the end of a cattail and as if somebody had bitten it off.

The three exchanged a look of dismay. For Legolas to resort to eating cattails things must look grim indeed.

"I also found tracks," Elrohir explained, indicating the spot where the earth had been disturbed.

Glorfindel examined it and nodded. "It looks like somebody went here. Let's try to follow the tracks."

Filled with new hope and determination they mounted their horses and followed the tracks. Sometimes it wasn't easy to make out something. Another thing worried them. It looked as if the person leaving the marks wasn't very steady on his feet, stumbling a lot. What had happened to Legolas? What the farmer had told them indicated that something was seriously wrong with their friend. They just hoped they would catch up with him soon.

After two hours of concentrated search Glorfindel finally spotted something in the distance. He could see a figure moving slowly forwards. "I see him," he announced, barely able to keep the excitement from his voice.

The twins followed his gaze and breathed sighs of relief.

Spurring their horses on, the three rapidly closed the distance between Legolas and themselves.

The prince was stumbling along but as he noticed their approach he whirled around and looked at them in alarm, drawing a dagger from his belt.

Glorfindel and the twins were shocked at that reaction and even more so as they got their first good view of him. His clothes were torn and bloody and he had lost considerable weight, proof that he hadn't eaten properly for some time now, living from the meager provisions he had found during his journey. He was squinting, maybe something was wrong with his sight or he had a headache. His hair was matted and also bloody so he could very well have a head injury.

"Legolas," Elrohir called, deciding to ignore his odd behavior for the moment. "Thank the Valar that we found you."

Legolas stared at the three strangers, noting their appearances. They looked formidable and fierce. The blond one had a sword strapped to his side and was even taller than his two companions, while the two dark-haired ones also wore swords but had also bows and quivers slung over their backs. To his shock they looked absolutely identical, from their faces up to their clothing. Both wore black trousers, soft, calf-length grey boots, grey shirts and black tunics. They looked at him with an intensity that made him uncomfortable.

Glorfindel noticed that Legolas showed no signs of recognition, instead staring at them distrustfully. Their worst fears were confirmed when he answered them. "Who are you?" he asked warily, eyes flickering nervously to his surroundings, searching for an escape route, dagger held firmly clenched in his hand.

Elrohir stopped his horse, thunderstruck. He felt as if somebody had kicked him in the belly. "You don't recognize us?"

Legolas shook his head and winced, lifting a hand to his head. Obviously it pained him to move it too much.

Glorfindel and the twins exchanged a look. Had Legolas lost his memories? That would explain what the human had told them but it was nearly unheard of in an elf. Glorfindel could only remember one elf who had suffered a serious head injury and couldn't remember what had happened to cause the injury later. But to not recognize friends? That must be really terrible.

"He has a head injury," Glorfindel commented quietly. "Maybe that's the reason that he doesn't recognize us."

Elrohir rode forwards a few steps but Legolas backed away and raised the dagger, his whole demeanor radiating alarm and mistrust. Not wanting to spook him further, Elrohir dismounted and raised his hands, palms outwards, to show that he meant no harm. "We are from Imladris and we know you quite well."

"Imladris?" Legolas asked suspiciously.

"That's an elven settlement," Glorfindel chimed in, also dismounting and coming forward to stand next to Elrohir. "You have been there many times." He searched Legolas' gaze. "It's located in a beautiful valley with a river and several waterfalls." He waited a moment but Legolas' expression remained blank, his blue eyes still not showing any recognition. "You don't remember any of it?"

"No," Legolas shook his head again and rubbed his temple. He looked at Elrohir curiously. "What did you call me?"

"Legolas," Elrohir answered, waiting for any sign of memory but Legolas didn't react to his name.

Elladan had joined the others, no longer able to stay back. Legolas watched them carefully but didn't back away further. He seemed to be indecisive about them.

Glorfindel stepped a bit closer. "You are Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Greenwood the Great. You were on your way to an elvish village when you disappeared," the blond elf explained. "Your father alerted all elven realms and we set out to search for you."

Legolas was torn. He knew that he desperately needed help and these three seemed to know him but so far, every encounter with others had gone badly. Although these spoke another language than the others he had encountered. It felt far more natural to him to speak this way. He stood, indecisive how to proceed. His hurting head didn't help him to come to a decision. He lifted a hand and rubbed his temple, eyes closing momentarily.

The three elves stood, watching their friend anxiously. They longed to go to him and help, treat his injuries, but Legolas looked as if he would bolt any moment. Glorfindel took a step forward, no longer able to restrain himself, but instantly alarm flashed in the prince's eyes and he lifted the hand with the dagger in defense, causing the balrog slayer to stop abruptly.

Legolas' head throbbed and while he still tried to decide what to do a sudden flash of memory hit him. He had a vision of the blond elf, sword drawn and attacking him. His eyes flew open in alarm and he stumbled back. "Liar," he hissed, "you claim to be my friend, why then do I remember you attacking me with a sword?"

The twins groaned in dismay and Glorfindel cursed inwardly. Of all things to remember, why did Legolas have to remember a sparring session between the two of them?

"We have often trained together, what you remember is a sparring session we had," he tried to explain.

But the distrust of the prince had only grown. He took two steps back, his eyes searching their surroundings, looking for a way out.

Elladan couldn't stand it any longer. "Legolas, please, let us help you," he pleaded with his friend, holding his hands spread out at his sides and taking a slow step forward.

Legolas backed away another step but before he could make an attempt at escaping his headache flared suddenly and he cried out in pain. The dagger fell from nerveless fingers and the pain overwhelmed him as he collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony.

Instantly, the other elves were at his side. Strong arms lifted him and leaned him against a solid chest. A voice murmured softly in his ear while a hand gently examined his head.

Glorfindel had been the first to reach Legolas, now he supported him against his body while Elladan knelt at his side, murmuring reassuring to his friend and trying to get him to respond.

Elrohir leaned over Legolas and lightly traced his hands over Legolas' head, trying to be as gentle as possible. He frowned as he felt along the prince's head, feeling swelling over a larger part of his skull. He also came across a large, swollen area at the back of Legolas' head. "It feels like he cracked his skull," he reported to the others. "He also has swelling at the back of his head." He exchanged worried looks with his brother and Glorfindel. The head injury explained a lot. Legolas had definitely lost his memory and he suffered severe headaches because of it.

Glorfindel considered their options. Legolas needed help, urgently. They were closer to Imladris, even if they had to cross the Hithaeglir. But even more important, his injury seemed severe and Elrond was the best chance the prince had. Glorfindel had great respect for the skill of Celairdir, the head healer of Eryn Galen, but since Elrond descended from Melian, he possessed abilities other elves didn't have. He could 'see' inner injuries in his mind and that would be a great advantage with Legolas' injury. So even if they would have been closer to Eryn Galen, the best course of action would be to take him to Imladris.

Decided, he turned his attention to Elrohir. "Can you do something to help with the pain?"

Elrohir hesitated. "I dare not give him too much. The injury is severe, we don't know what ill effects a sedative could cause."

Glorfindel nodded in understanding. "I understand, but we can't let him suffer so much pain for days. Do what you can, we have to take him to Imladris as fast as possible. Maybe your father can help him."

Elrohir nodded and strode over to his horse to get his pack.

Glorfindel looked at the elf in his arms. Legolas had his eyes clenched firmly shut and his breathing was ragged. It was obvious that he was in a great deal of pain. "Sshh," Glorfindel soothed. "Elrohir will give you something to help with the pain and check your other injuries and then we will head for Imladris. Elrond is a great healer, he will help you." He turned to Elladan. "Ready the horses, we will leave as soon as possible."

Elladan nodded and stood, calling softly for the horses.

Elrohir returned, holding his pack and a bowl. He knelt down, took a few different herbs from his pack, put them into the bowl and used a pestle to grind them to a powder. Then he poured water from his waterskin over them. Finally he knelt down in front of Legolas and held the bowl to the other elf's lips. "Come, Legolas, drink this, it will help with the pain."

Reluctantly Legolas opened his eyes, seeing the concerned grey eyes in front of him and deciding to trust these three. He really didn't have a choice. He was in their hands now. He slowly sipped the liquid until the bowl was empty.

"Good," Elrohir said quietly. "The pain should get better in a few minutes."

Legolas took a deep breath and leaned against the elf behind him. He tried to relax to prevent the medicine from making a most uncomfortable reappearance.

Glorfindel hummed softly while they waited for the medicine to kick in, feeling Legolas relax slightly.

Elladan returned with the horses and was carrying two bundles. He knelt down next to Legolas, laid one aside and unwrapped the other one. It contained waybread and a bit of dried meat. "Can you eat something?" he asked.

Legolas was starved, the cattails he had eaten a few hours ago hadn't helped much. So far he had managed to ignore the hunger-pangs his body was sending him but now, seeing the food, his stomach made itself known with a vengeance. He picked up the bread and had to force himself to take small bites and chew slowly, knowing full well that wolfing it down could make him sick. During his time of hunger his stomach had shrunk so he didn't manage much, just one piece of bread and two strips of meat but at least the worst hunger was past now.

Elladan took the other bundle. "Here are clean clothes, you have our size so they should fit."

Legolas was thankful to get rid of his bloody and torn tunic and leggings. Elladan and Glorfindel helped him to remove his tunic and shirt then Elrohir gently examined the injuries that had been hidden beneath. They were mostly deep gashes that had already nearly healed, so there wasn't much to treat. The warg attack had been weeks ago, after all. After Elrohir had taken care of the injuries they helped Legolas put the new shirt and tunic on. Glorfindel thought that enough time had passed that they could risk to try to get Legolas up. "Can you stand?"

"I'll try." Legolas pushed himself up and managed to stand. He was still shaky and threatened to collapse at any moment but Glorfindel slipped an arm around his waist and held him securely. He steadied the younger elf while Elladan helped him to change his leggings.

Finally fed, his injuries treated, and with clean clothes, Legolas felt much better.

Glorfindel helped Legolas to his horse. "You ride with me," he stated, assisting the younger elf to mount. He leapt up behind Legolas and gripped him securely around the waist, pulling him back so he leaned against him. "Try to relax," he advised, "Alagos has a smooth gait but I fear the ride will nevertheless be uncomfortable for you."

Legolas took a deep breath and nodded silently. The medicine had helped with the worst pain and he felt blessed relief but he knew that the jarring of the ride would not be pleasant.

Glorfindel clucked his tongue and the horse started to move. The twins joined them on both sides and so they started on their way to Imladris.

Legolas felt the strong grip the elf had on him and tried to heed his advice to relax. Whatever happened when they reached their destination, the decision to trust these three had been taken from him. At least his time in the wilderness, lost, injured and alone, was finally over.

TBC


	4. Imladris

The ride to Imladris took six days and each single day was agony for Legolas. Elrohir didn't dare to give him too strong a dose of the painkiller and so his head throbbed relentlessly. He tried to suppress any signs of discomfort but the other elves noticed his suffering. When they stopped in the evening he was so exhausted that he only managed to eat something before he drifted off to sleep. During the ride Glorfindel tried to distract him from the pain by telling him about his home and his life. Legolas still didn't remember anything clearly. He sometimes had flashes of memory, but they were only fleeting and consisted of short scenes without any context.

At least he had lost his distrust and now felt comfortable in the presence of Glorfindel and the twins.

Fortunately, they made good progress and didn't run into orcs or wargs on their way. In the evening of the sixth day they entered the entrance to the hidden valley. As they made their way down into the valley, Legolas gazed around, taking in the narrow path down into the canyon and the waterfalls in the distance. He felt a vague familiarity but overall memory eluded him. He didn't recognize anything.

The steep path flattened out and turned into a paved road. Legolas stared at the beautiful buildings that appeared in front of them. Imladris was marvelous and he looked around, trying to remember. But memory eluded him, there was only a vague familiarity. He sighed in frustration. So far his past was lost to him except for a few flashes of memory. It was a troubling thought that he couldn't remember his life, his friends and his family. He felt utterly lost and confused.

Glorfindel seemed to sense his thoughts because he tightened his arm around Legolas' waist and pulled him against his chest. "It'll be alright, you'll see," he murmured reassuringly.

Legolas allowed himself to relax against the other elf for a moment but his apprehension grew the closer they came to their destination.

Soon they reached the bridge that led over the river and onto the courtyard. To Legolas' relief it was mostly empty. Only a few elves appeared from a building that seemed to be the stables as they heard the small group ride into the courtyard.

"Welcome to Imladris," Glorfindel murmured into his ear. He stopped his horse and Legolas looked around, taking everything in.

Elladan had dismounted and immediately came over to Glorfindel's horse. He helped Legolas to dismount and steadied him as the prince swayed. "Careful," he said gently. "Soon you can rest," he promised, "just let Ada take a look at your injuries first."

Legolas nodded gingerly, trying not to move his head too much. He blinked to try to clear his vision but his sight stayed blurry. He looked up as he heard footsteps approach and saw a regal looking dark-haired elf in a burgundy-red robe make his way down the steps of the house hurriedly. He was obviously someone of importance, his clothes were of the finest quality and he wore a mithril circlet on his head. He stared at Legolas with a look of wonder and relief, mingled with concern, coming straight at the younger elf.

Legolas instinctively tensed but before the other elf could come any closer Glorfindel neatly intercepted him. He took him by the elbow and started to speak with him, pulling him away from Elladan and Legolas.

"This is Elrond, my father," Elladan explained. "We were all worried about you, Legolas. You have been missing for more than five weeks now."

Legolas rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It's just…" he trailed off helplessly. How could he possibly explain how he felt? That he desperately tried to remember, that the pain in his head drove him crazy and that he felt totally overwhelmed to find himself in the midst of strangers who obviously all knew him well but that he just couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried?

But Elladan seemed to understand. "It's okay," he said softly. "It's all a bit much at the moment." His grey eyes were full of sympathy and concern.

Legolas nodded slightly, relieved that Elladan understood.

Elrond had listened to Glorfindel's explanation, looking at Legolas from time to time with mounting horror. Finally, he nodded and once again came towards them, albeit slower this time and obviously much more restrained. He stopped two steps in front of Legolas.

"Legolas, welcome to Imladris. I'm Elrond, the lord of this valley. We have known each other for a long time, although Glorfindel told me that you don't remember at the moment."

Legolas nodded slightly. "I don't remember you, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Grey eyes full of concern met his embarrassed look. "I gather that you have been through a lot. Come, let's get you settled so you can rest. I also want to take a look at your injuries." Elrond stepped to Legolas' right side and took his elbow and he and Elladan led Legolas into the house, followed by Glorfindel and Elrohir.

As they entered the entrance hall, Legolas stopped involuntarily, overwhelmed by the beauty of their surroundings. The others watched him look around, waiting for him to recognize anything. The prince blinked and, feeling their eyes on him, shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, helplessly.

Elrond used his free hand to rub his back. "It's alright," he said gently, "come, let's check your injury." He decided to bring Legolas to his guest chambers, thinking that he would feel more comfortable in the privacy of his rooms than in the halls of healing. He turned to Glorfindel. "Can you please fetch something to eat from the kitchen and bring it to Legolas' chambers?"

The balrog slayer nodded, clasped Legolas' shoulder in passing and made his way to the kitchen.

Elrond, the twins and Legolas made their way up the staircase and onto the floor that held the family rooms. As they entered Legolas' chambers, Elrond led him over to a stuffed armchair. "These are your rooms, whenever you stay here," he explained.

Legolas sat down gratefully, taking in the spacious sitting room, the sleeping chamber and the bathroom that he could see through the open doorways and the big double doors that led onto the balcony. He took a deep breath. Finally, after weeks of uncertainty and trying to find his way home or at least to find someone who could help him find his family, he was with friends. The days of wandering aimlessly, sleeping outside on the ground, were over, he had somewhere where he could retreat to. It was an overwhelming feeling that finally he was welcome somewhere.

Elladan perched on the armrest of the chair while Elrohir leaned against the wall next to a bookcase and Elrond came to stand in front of the younger elf. "May I check your wound?" he asked softly.

"Yes, of course," Legolas agreed.

Elrond gently placed his hands onto Legolas' head and traced along his skull. He concentrated and sent his consciousness into the younger elf. With his mind he probed the injury and what he sensed caused him to suck in a sharp breath. Legolas had fractured his skull. The break was partially mended but a sliver of bone had separated and was pressing into the brain. No wonder the prince suffered severe headaches and memory loss. There was massive swelling. Elrond sighed inwardly. He would have to remove the splinter, which meant that he would have to open Legolas' skull. But there was no other choice. If he didn't remove the splinter Legolas would continue to suffer headaches and his live would be in constant danger, because the splinter could wander and cause even more harm.

He pulled a chair over and sat down in front of the prince, studying him. Legolas squinted but he wasn't sure if it was from the discomfort or because he had problems with his sight. "Can you tell me your symptoms?"

"I have bad headaches and sometimes I feel dizzy. My sight is often blurry."

Elladan and Elrohir had listened with mounting dread. The expression on their father's face told them that there was something seriously wrong.

"You have a serious head injury," Elrond started. "You must have hit your head very hard. Do you remember anything?"

"No, nothing." Legolas looked pained. "I woke up near a river and my head hurt terribly. I didn't recognize anything. Since then I tried to find my way home or at least find somebody who knew me."

Elrond's heart nearly broke at Legolas' tone of voice. These simple words summed up the terror of finding himself in the wilderness with no idea who he was or where to go, weeks of wandering aimlessly, trying to find something or somebody familiar, fighting to find enough provisions to survive and being chased away by people when he came to homesteads to ask for help.

Elladan instinctively reached out to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. Legolas looked up at him with a small, grateful smile.

Elrond reached out and cupped Legolas' chin, searching his gaze. "I know that at the moment everything is strange and confusing, but you have a lot of friends here who know you for centuries. We all have been very worried about you and are glad that you are here now. No matter if you remember or what happens, you'll always be welcome in Imladris." He put as much emphasis into his voice as possible, to convince the younger elf that he meant every word.

Legolas felt tears welling in his eyes and he blinked them away in embarrassment. "Thank you," he said softly.

Elrond nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "Your head injury is responsible for your headaches and the memory loss," he explained. "You obviously hit your head so hard that you fractured your skull." He gently traced the fracture and continued. "There is swelling in your brain, that's what's causing the pain. The swelling will go down and the break will heal in time. But there is another problem." Legolas looked up questioningly and met Elrond's concerned grey eyes. "There's a splinter of bone that's causing problems. I'll have to remove it."

Elladan's shocked gaze met the determined and sorrowful look of his father. He knew that it would be a delicate and dangerous operation. But obviously they didn't have a choice. Legolas was suffering severe pain and the splinter could wander and cause even more damage.

Elrohir pushed himself away from the wall and came over to them, standing next to his brother.

Legolas looked apprehensive. "Are you able to remove it?" he asked, nervously plucking at a loose thread in his tunic.

Elrond reached out and took Legolas' hands between his own. "I won't lie to you, it'll be a difficult operation but I think it will be alright." He squeezed Legolas' hands. "You had a difficult time. I want you to eat and rest now. You need to recover from the journey first but I want to perform the operation as soon as possible. Once the splinter is removed, your head can heal and you'll get better."

Legolas looked uncertain. He turned his head and looked at Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan gave him an encouraging smile. "Ada is the best healer in Middle Earth, trust him."

Legolas looked at Elrond again. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good." Elrond nodded and squeezed Legolas' hands again. "Try to relax. Glorfindel will be here with something to eat soon. After you have eaten I want you to get some sleep. I'll send a message to your father, he will be happy to hear that you have been found and are safe now. I think we can expect him soon. Nothing will stop him, now that he knows where you are."

He saw the surprise and the realization that he finally wasn't homeless any longer in the younger elf's eyes. His family was known in Imladris and the elves here knew how to contact them. "Do you wish to send him a message?" Elrond asked.

Legolas shook his head. Elrond saw the sadness in his eyes before he looked down to the floor. "I don't know what to tell him," he said quietly. "I can't remember him at all."

"It's alright," Elrond said soothingly. "I'll explain everything to him."

"Thank you," Legolas said softly. He seemed subdued and Elrond surmised that he was troubled by the thought of meeting his father.

"Legolas, your father loves you. You can't imagine how terrified and worried he is at your disappearance. He alarmed all elven realms and he and the warriors of Eryn Galen are searching everywhere for you. Of course, he will be shocked that you can't remember, but even if your memory would never come back, that won't change his love for you." Legolas looked up at him at that and Elrond could see the desperate longing to belong in his eyes. He cupped his cheek and nodded reassuringly. "He will be so relieved that you're alive and safe. I'm certain that as soon as he gets my message he'll start on the journey here."

Despite his tension and apprehension Legolas smiled faintly at that statement.

The door opened and Glorfindel entered, breaking the somber mood. He carried a tray and an appetizing smell wafted through the room. Elrond gently wiped a tear that had escaped the younger elf's eye from Legolas' cheek. "Do you think you can eat something?" he questioned.

Legolas nodded reluctantly.

Glorfindel set the tray down on a table next to Legolas' chair and handed him a bowl with broth and a spoon.

Legolas' headache affected his appetite but he forced himself to eat a few spoonfuls. He knew that the weeks of hunger had weakened him greatly and that he needed to regain his strength. He managed half of the bowl then he had to put the spoon down.

Elrond frowned. He would have liked for him to eat more but he decided to not force the matter. It wouldn't do any good if Legolas forced himself to eat more than he could take.

Legolas blinked tiredly and Elrond decided that it was time for him to go to bed.

He took the bowl from Legolas' hands. "You are exhausted, get some rest." He looked at his sons, who nodded, confirming the silent request of their father to stay with Legolas and help him to get settled.

Elrond stood and smiled down at the prince. "I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well." He motioned for Glorfindel to join him and the two elves left the room, leaving the three younger elves alone.

Elrond thought about the message he would have to write to Thranduil. He couldn't imagine how his friend must feel, first learning that his son had been found alive and then being told that Legolas had lost his memory and didn't remember him and that he would have to undergo a difficult operation. How devastating that must be for the worried father.

* * *

Although Legolas had been weary and exhausted he hadn't been able to sleep much. The impending operation made him nervous. So he was up early the next day, trying to distract himself. He stood on his balcony, gazing out over the gardens. Imladris was beautiful. Many different flowers were blooming, sending a sweet fragrance in the air. The distant rumble of the waterfalls and the songs of the birds blended into a unique melody.

A knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Enter," he called and turned towards the balcony door.

The door to his chambers opened and Elladan and Elrohir entered. They crossed the sitting room and came out onto the balcony.

"Good morning," Elrohir greeted. "It's time," he said softly. "Ada asked us to get you."

Legolas took a deep breath and nodded. He pushed away from the banister and made his way to the door of his chambers, flanked by the twins.

As they left his chambers, he faltered, not knowing which way to go.

Elladan put a hand on his back and guided him gently towards the staircase at the end of the corridor.

It took them a few minutes to reach the healing halls. Elladan led Legolas to a private room in the back where Elrond and Glorfindel already waited.

"Good morning, Legolas," Elrond greeted.

Legolas inclined his head. "My lord."

Elrond studied him for a moment. The prince looked nervous and pale. He smiled reassuringly at him, careful not to let his own tension show. It was a complicated operation and he would be glad if it was over without complications.

"Lay down here, please," he said, pointing to a bed.

Hesitating, Legolas went over to the bed, following Elrond's order and lying down on it.

Elrond handed Elladan a cup with a sedative he had prepared, addressing Legolas. "I need you to drink this. It will send you into a deep sleep."

Elladan sat down on the bedside and helped Legolas drink. Finally, the cup was empty and Legolas laid back down. It didn't take long for the sedative to take effect. First he blinked several times, then his eyes glazed over and his breathing evened out.

Elrond checked one last time that everything was ready, then he nodded to Glorfindel and the balrog slayer gently lifted Legolas from the bed and carried him to the operating table. They settled Legolas on his stomach so Elrond had access to the back of his head. Taking a deep breath Elrond nodded to the others, giving the sign to begin.

The operation took several hours. First Elrond shaved Legolas' hair on the site where the splinter was, then he slowly and carefully drilled through the skull until he had reached the tissue beneath. The wound was bleeding profusely, thus hindering his sight. Elrohir took a cloth and carefully wiped the blood off, trying to clean the area so his father could see. Elrond had to use utmost caution as he used tweezers to search for the splinter, careful not to cause further damage. Finally, after long minutes of searching, he found it and managed to pull it out. It wasn't large, just maybe a good inch, but it had caused considerable trouble. Elrond just hoped that the damage wasn't permanent. He let it drop into a bowl and returned his concentration back to the injury. He cleaned the site and stitched the skin back together. Finally, he put a healing salve on the stitched wound and wrapped a bandage around Legolas' head. Now all they could do was wait and let the injury mend. Hopefully now, that the splinter was gone, Legolas' brain could finally heal.

Elrond took a deep breath and straightened and to his dismay he found that he was trembling. The intense concentration he had to hold for hours had drained him.

Elladan, who had helped with the instruments, disinfecting and handing them to his father when they were needed, noticed Elrond's swaying and gripped his elbow. "Ada," he said in alarm.

"I'm alright," Elrond reassured him. "I'm just weary."

During the operation Glorfindel had checked Legolas' pulse and breathing regularly. As it seemed that the sedative wore off slightly, he had taken a cloth, drenched it with a liquid, and held it to Legolas' mouth and nose, sending him into a deeper sleep again. Now the balrog slayer too took a breath of relief. The tension during the procedure had been palpable. He looked at Elrond and noticed the faint lines of strain in his face. "You need to rest," he stated. "Elladan, take your father to his chambers." He saw that Elrond wanted to protest and prevented it by adding, " I'll care for Legolas. Do you want to keep him here or in his quarters?"

Elrond wearily drew a hand over his face. "He needs absolute silence. His head will hurt badly enough without noise to worsen it. I think it's better if we take him to his chambers." He leaned on Elladan who was supporting him with a firm grip to his elbow.

Glorfindel nodded "Alright, I'll take care of it. Now go, rest, before you collapse from exhaustion."

Elrond huffed but didn't resist any more and let Elladan lead him out of the room. Before they went through the door he remembered one more thing and turned around halfway, looking at Glorfindel. "Send a letter to Thranduil, let him know that the operation went well."

"It will be done," Glorfindel assured before he turned his attention to Legolas.

Elladan pulled gently at Elrond's arm and he finally relented and left the healing room.

Glorfindel looked down at the sleeping prince. Legolas was extremely pale, making the dark circles beneath his eyes stand out even more. Glorfindel carefully turned him around and slid his arms beneath Legolas' back and knees. "Help me with his head," he said, turning to Elrohir.

Elrohir stepped forward and took Legolas' head between his hands, stabilizing it. Glorfindel gently lifted the younger elf while Elrohir supported his head and then carefully rested it against Glorfindel's shoulder.

The balrog slayer carefully turned to the door, his steps smooth and even. Elrohir opened the door and walked in front of him, taking care that the way was clear. They reached Legolas' chambers and Elrohir opened the door and let Glorfindel pass, then he went into the sleeping chamber and pulled the blanket back. As Glorfindel carefully lowered the prince onto the mattress Elrohir held his head. They settled him on his side to avoid any pressure to the back of his head and stuffed rolled up blankets behind him to prevent him from rolling over onto his back. Once he was comfortably settled Glorfindel pulled the blanket up over him.

Elrohir looked down at his friend. "Do you think he will remember now?"

Glorfindel sighed. "I don't know. But at least he remembered a sparring session so obviously not everything is lost. Hopefully now that the splinter is gone he will remember more."

"I can't imagine to lose all my memories, to not know who I am and where I belong. It must have been terrifying to wake all alone with no memory."

Glorfindel nodded. "I'm glad we found him. These past weeks will haunt him for quite some time." He pulled a chair to the bedside. "I think he'll sleep for a while. We should take turns sitting with him."

Elrohir nodded. "I'll check on Ada. Elladan or I will come later to relieve you."

Glorfindel nodded, settling down to watch over the young prince.

TBC


	5. Messages

Legolas slowly returned to consciousness. He felt warm and comfortable and for a moment he only felt a deep sense of wellbeing. Then, slowly, the throbbing in his head registered and suddenly he remembered. He remembered waking up with no memory, wandering around in search of something or somebody familiar, the pain, the constant hunger and finally meeting Glorfindel and the twins. And then he remembered the operation. Was it done then? How did it go?

Carefully he lifted a hand to his head but before he could touch the side of the injury, his hand was captured by another one.

"Don't touch it," came a quiet but firm voice.

Legolas opened his eyes and blinked. He turned his head in the direction of the speaker and met the gaze of one of the twins.

Elrohir smiled at him. "It has gone well," he said, answering the unspoken question. "The splinter is gone and you should feel better soon."

Legolas felt a rush of relief that left him lightheaded. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the pain. His head was throbbing but to his relief the pain was less severe than before. His sight was less blurry, too.

"How do you feel?" Elrohir asked.

"The headache is a bit better," Legolas blinked and fixed his sight onto Elrohir's face. He could see him clearly now. "I can see better, you're not blurry anymore."

Elrohir smiled brilliantly. "I'm glad to hear that." He stood, took a pitcher from the bedside table and poured a glass of water. Then he sat down on the bedside and slipped an arm behind Legolas' back. "Careful," he cautioned, "maybe you get dizzy." He lifted Legolas slowly up and waited a moment, letting him get his bearings, before he held the glass to his lips.

Legolas took careful sips, despite the thirst he had just now gotten aware of.

As he had taken his fill Elrohir lowered him gently down onto the pillows again.

"I promised Ada to notify him as soon as you woke up," Elrohir said, standing and going to the door. "I'll send somebody to fetch him."

Legolas watched him cross his bedroom and enter the sitting room. He heard the door open and Elrohir talking to somebody. Shortly after he came back, sitting down in the chair at Legolas' bedside. "I also asked for something to eat for you," he explained. "You need to eat something."

Legolas wasn't so sure that he could eat something. Although his stomach grumbled, he felt queasy and the headache was persistent. He decided to voice his misgivings. "I'm not sure that I can eat," he said quietly. "My stomach doesn't feel so good."

Elrohir frowned. "You need to eat something. You can't afford to lose even more weight."

The door to the outer chamber opened and they heard footsteps. Elrond appeared in the doorway. He stopped for a moment and looked at both younger elves. Then, slowly, he came over to the bed. "Legolas, it's good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"I still have a headache but it's not as bad as before."

"That was to be expected. It was a difficult operation and your head needs time to heal. You will continue to have headaches for some time but I can give you a painkiller. Just promise me not to get out of bed unassisted and do nothing that endangers your recovery. It could be your end if you hit your head." He sat down on the bedside, looking Legolas in the eyes and the prince could see the seriousness in his gaze.

"I promise," Legolas agreed quietly.

Elrond nodded, satisfied. "May I?" he asked, indicating Legolas' head.

Legolas nodded and Elrond leaned forward, putting both hands onto Legolas' head. He had already monitored the progress of the injury while Legolas had been asleep and as he probed the wound with his senses, he felt that the swelling had gone down considerably. To his relief there seemed to be no permanent damage. The bones would take a few weeks to mend and until then he would have to be very cautious.

"The swelling is going down," he announced. "Your headache should further decrease in intensity."

Legolas listened attentively. After the pain had been a constant torment for the last weeks the relief at its lessening was nearly overwhelming.

There was a knock at the door. Elrohir stood up and answered it. As he returned he carried a tray with a bowl of soup and a few pieces of bread.

"Can you eat?" Elrond asked quietly, scrutinizing the prince.

Legolas grimaced. "I'll try," he said, unconvinced.

Elrond nodded. He leaned forward and slipped a hand behind Legolas' back, gently lifting him up a bit. As he had him in a half-sitting position, he stuffed pillows behind his back.

Elrohir sat down beside his friend and handed the bowl and spoon to his father, who sat facing Legolas.

Elrond filled the spoon and lifted it to Legolas' lips. The prince didn't protest although the Lord of Imladris saw his embarrassment about having to be fed.

"You can't move your head too much yet," he explained, trying to distract him.

He waited a moment after Legolas had swallowed before he filled the spoon again. He didn't want the prince to get sick.

Continuing that way, they managed half of the bowl until Legolas indicated that he had enough.

"You should eat more, maybe a little later," he advised and put the bowl on the bedside table. He turned toward Legolas and scrutinized him. The prince was dangerously thin, the weeks outside on his own, with only a few berries, fruits and grasses to eat, had left their marks. He needed to eat to regain some weight and some strength.

"Everything alright or do you feel nauseated?" he asked softly.

Legolas took a deep breath. "A bit. It's manageable."

"Alright." Elrond nodded. "Try to rest for now, we will try again later."

The prince nodded and Elrond helped him to lie back down. "How long did I sleep?" Legolas asked curiously, already fighting the pull of exhaustion again.

"Two days," Elrond answered, seeing the stunned expression on the younger elf's face. "It was a difficult operation and your body needed the time to recover." He pulled the blanket up to Legolas' chest and put a hand on his shoulder. "At the moment you need to rest and give your body time to heal. Don't worry if you sleep a lot. Your body needs it and you have to be careful with your movements anyway. You can't risk a fall."

Legolas grimaced in dismay. "I'm tired already."

"So sleep," Elrond said. "Give yourself time to heal."

He and Elrohir watched as Legolas' eyes closed and the prince finally succumbed to the pull of sleep.

* * *

Once more Thranduil stood in front of the map at his office wall, staring at the markings there. He tried to suppress the desperation and fear he felt and to concentrate on the search but day for day it was harder not to give in to his feelings. They had searched everywhere between Dolamar and the stronghold, even far south near Dol Guldur but they hadn't found anything. There was still no trace, no sign of his son.

Celeborn had sent word that they had searched outside of Lothlorien on their side of the Anduin, but they also had found nothing. Elrond also had sent a message that search parties had set out but Thranduil doubted that Legolas had made it this far.

He didn't know what to do anymore and once again he felt despair welling up inside of him.

The door to his study opened and Feron came in. "The southern patrol has just returned," he reported. "They found nothing." He looked at the king, noting how tired and beaten he looked. He was pale and drawn, dark circles beneath his eyes told of countless sleepless nights. There were lines in his face that hadn't been there weeks before, he seemed to have aged visibly.

Thranduil nodded silently, marking the area the patrol had searched. He stared at the map, not wanting to admit that there was nothing else they could do. But he knew that he had to make a decision, a decision that was maybe the hardest one he had to make in his life and it was breaking his heart.

There was a long moment of silence while Feron worriedly studied his friend, then Thranduil finally brought himself to speak.

"Call off the search."

"What?"

Thranduil turned around and Feron could see the anguish in his eyes. "You heard me. Call off the search. We looked everywhere, nobody could find anything. We can't keep that up endlessly. The warriors are needed for the patrols, most of them were out for weeks without a break." He turned to the map again, staring at it. "We can't go on like that," he finished bitterly.

"Thranduil…"

The king whirled around. "Do you think I make this decision lightly?" he hissed, the pain clearly visible in his face. He swallowed. "I wish there were the slightest hope left that a miracle happens, but we have to face the reality." He walked over to his window, staring sightlessly out at the forest. "Legolas is gone and we don't have the slightest idea where he could be."

Feron took a deep breath and stepped closer to his friend. "I know how hard this is for you."

"Do you?" Thranduil asked bitterly. "You don't have children, you have no idea how I feel."

"I know Legolas since his birth, he is like a son to me."

Thranduil looked at his friend and nodded in acknowledgment, a silent apology in his eyes. "I know," he said hoarsely. "Forgive me."

Feron put a hand on his shoulder in silent sympathy.

For a moment both of them were silent, gazing out of the window. Finally Feron strode over to the map, watching it intently. But he too didn't know what else they could do.

Once more the door opened and Dilloth entered, a scroll in his hands.

"Elrond sent a bird," he reported, holding the scroll up. He went over to the king and handed it to him.

Thranduil and Feron exchanged a gaze before Thranduil took the parchment. He broke the seal and started to read.

The others watched him and could see surprise and an overwhelming joy on his face, that shortly after turned to horror. Curiously they waited until he had finished reading.

Thranduil was silent for a moment, staring down at the scroll.

"Well?" Feron asked impatiently.

Finally the king looked up and they could see that he was disturbed. "Legolas has been found," he reported. Ignoring their exclamations of joy, he continued. "Elrond says he has a head injury and lost his memories. He doesn't remember any of us. He has a splinter of bone in his skull and Elrond needs to remove it."

Feron and Dilloth gazed at each other, thunderstruck, while Thranduil sank into a chair, re-reading the message. The thoughts whirled through his head. He couldn't believe that there were finally news, that Legolas was safe, and the thought that he had lost his memories was nearly incomprehensible. What Elrond wrote didn't sound good. The operation he would have to perform seemed to be difficult.

"Does Elrond say if he thinks the memory loss is temporary?" Dilloth asked.

"He doesn't elaborate." Thranduil looked down at the message again. Finally he overcame the first shock and the overwhelming desire to be on his way took over. He looked up at his friends. "Call Angon, tell him that I expect an escort to be ready within two hours."

"Thranduil, it's afternoon," Feron objected. "Wouldn't it be better to set out tomorrow morning?"

"Two hours," the king repeated, getting to his feet. He now looked regal and purposeful, gone was the haunted and defeated look. "You two will look after things until our return." With these words he strode to his door and left the study to prepare for the journey and send a reply to Elrond, leaving his stunned friends in his wake.

* * *

_He was swimming in churning water, barely able to orient himself when he came up to a small boy. He grabbed him and was met with a frightened gaze. The child was terrified. He pulled him closer and shouted about the noise of the river. "Hold on to me."_

_The child nodded and clutched to Legolas. The tight grip hindered Legolas' swimming but he didn't have the heart to ask the child to loosen his grasp._

_He turned so that he could see in the direction they were carried from the current. Suddenly he detected a fallen tree protruding halfway into the stream. He managed to steer them so that they were heading in the direction of the trunk. A few limbs were hanging down into the water and Legolas grasped them. The impact jarred his shoulder but he managed to hang on to them and resist the current trying to sweep them away. He lifted the boy a bit. "Can you climb up there?" _

_The elfling gripped the branches and pulled himself up onto the trunk. _

_"Very good," Legolas praised, then he gripped the limbs with both hands and began to pull himself up._

_Unfortunately, this time there was a big piece of debris carried in the flood. A large part of a tree trunk was heading straight for him. Before he could pull himself out of the water he was hit from behind, the impact causing him to lose his grip and fall back into the water. The pain in his back was severe and he was swept away, being helplessly tossed around in the water and against some rocks._

Legolas shot up in bed with a strangled cry. Immediately his headache flared and he put his head in his hands. An anxious voice called him and a hand rubbed his back.

"Legolas," the voice came again.

He gasped and tried to control his breathing. Finally, his racing heartbeat slowed and he was able to take in air more slowly, the desperate gasps dying down.

"Legolas," came the voice again, demanding, on the brink of panic, while the hand continued to move in comforting circles.

"I'm alright," he muttered, head still buried in his hands.

"What was that?" the voice asked. "Can you look at me?"

Slowly, Legolas let his hands sink down and looked up. He met the worried gaze of Glorfindel.

"I had a dream," Legolas explained finally. "I was in a river with a young boy. We were swept along by the current until we came to a fallen tree across the river. I managed to get the boy up but I was hit by something in the back before I could make it up myself."

Glorfindel stared at him for a moment, considering his words. Slowly a smile spread across his face.

Legolas frowned, he didn't find that dream funny at all.

"That wasn't a dream," Glorfindel explained. "I think that was a memory."

Legolas looked at him, flabbergasted.

Glorfindel sat back down in the chair he had occupied before Legolas had woken so abruptly. "I remember your father telling us about you rescuing a little boy from a flashflood, getting injured yourself in the process." He smiled brilliantly at Legolas. "You remembered something."

For a moment Legolas was stunned. He thought back and had to admit that the dream had been very vivid. It could very well have been a memory. He looked at Glorfindel hopefully. "You really think that was a memory?"

"Without any doubt. Thranduil told us about it on one of your visits. The father of the boy is a very talented carpenter who has finished a lot of orders for the palace." Glorfindel looked at Legolas, his eyes shining. "Elrond thought that your memories would come back and he was right. Now, that you are slowly healing, I think we can expect more memories to surface."

Legolas smiled cautiously. "I hope they are not all that overwhelming."

Glorfindel chuckled. "We have to tell Elrond, I'm sure he wants to know as soon as possible." He stood and went to the door of Legolas' chambers, opened it and looked searchingly around, until he spotted a servant he could ask to fetch Elrond.

He returned to Legolas and sat down again. "I'm glad that your memory starts to return," he said. "Even if it's only a short one, it's a start."

Legolas smiled tentatively, rubbing his forehead. It had been so realistic that he dreaded what other memories might emerge. On their trip to Imladris Glorfindel and the twins had told him about his life in Eryn Galen so he knew that there were more bad memories lurking.

The door opened and Elrond entered, his gaze immediately searching Legolas and scrutinizing the younger elf, obviously trying to discern his state of health. Seeing Legolas relatively well, he stepped closer, coming to stand beside the bed, and turned his attention to Glorfindel.

"Lainven told me that you wanted to see me?"

Glorfindel nodded. "He remembered something," he reported. "It was a short memory during his sleep but it was definitely a memory."

Elrond sat down on the bedside, facing Legolas. "That's good. That's very good. What did you remember?"

Legolas told him of the memory and Elrond smiled in satisfaction. "Yes, I remember Thranduil telling us of it." He looked thoughtful. "Normally when we sleep we walk the dream-paths, choosing what memories we like and dreaming of these. Since you can't remember it looks like you can't control your dream-paths and your memories emerge at random."

Legolas thought about that for a moment. It made sense, even if it was an unsettling aspect, to not know what to expect when going to sleep and what memory would surface next. He had no control over the whole process and would have to take them as they came.

Elrond sensed his thoughts. He could understand that the prospect of not knowing what memories to expect could be unsettling. To distract Legolas, he decided to tell him the latest news. "We received word from your father. He's on his way here. I expect him to arrive in a little over a week." He pulled a parchment from a pocket of his tunic and gave it to the younger elf.

Legolas hesitated a moment before he took the scroll. He looked up at Elrond, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. It was odd. Normally he should be happy that he had finally found his family. But at the moment he felt overwhelmed and insecure. With a deep breath he broke the seal, opened the scroll and started to read.

_My son,_

_I'm so happy to know that you are alive and safe. You cannot imagine the fear and anguish that I felt since your disappearance._

_Elrond told me that you lost your memories. I can't imagine how you must have felt, lost and alone, with nobody there to help you. I'm glad that you found refuge in Imladris. If anybody can help you, it's Elrond. I'm on my way to Imladris and will be there in about two weeks. Know that I love you, no matter if you can remember or not. If your memories really don't return we have all the time in the world to make new ones._

_Please listen to Elrond, he is a good friend and wants to help you heal._

_With all my love,_

_Your father._

Legolas read the letter twice, noticing the strong, determined handwriting. He once again tried to recall his father but failed utterly in remembering anything about him. Clutching the letter in his hand, he looked up at Elrond who had watched him silently. "Can you tell me something about my father?"

Elrond considered for a moment if it wouldn't be better to wait until Thranduil arrived but seeing the unease in Legolas' eyes he decided to tell him about his father. If one of his sons were in this situation he would want him to know, too.

He put a hand on the younger elf's shoulder reassuringly. "Your father loves you very much. He was devastated as you disappeared. He not only sent messages to all elven realms, he also led the warriors searching for you around Eryn Galen himself."

"What is he like?"

"He is a good and just king and he sees it as his duty to protect his people against the shadow of Dol Guldur. Your people love him and are fiercely loyal to him."

Legolas smiled slightly, listening attentively to Elrond's words.

Glorfindel, who had listened to the exchange quietly, slipped out of the room and returned shortly after with a sheet of paper in his hands. He went over to the bed and showed it to Legolas. "Here, I think you might like that."

Legolas took the paper from him with a curious look. As he looked at it his breath caught at what he saw. In his hands he held a drawing, showing two elves sitting beneath a tree and obviously talking with each other. He recognized himself as one of them and could guess who the other one was. He looked at Glorfindel inquiringly.

"That was at one of your visits together," the balrog slayer explained with a smile. "Sometimes I draw to pass the time and I thought that you two would make a good motif."

"Thank you." Legolas looked down at the picture again thoughtfully. He gazed at the face of the elf that had to be his father but even as he wracked his brain, his memory eluded him. He couldn't remember anything.

Elrond saw the pained look on his face. He stretched a hand out and laid it atop of Legolas', squeezing softly. "Don't try too hard," he advised gently. "I think it will come back naturally."

Legolas nodded, albeit unconvinced.

"I will tell you more about him," Glorfindel promised, sitting down in the bedside chair again.

The prince smiled gratefully.

Elrond studied Legolas critically, noting the fine lines of strain around his eyes. "How is your headache?"

Legolas blinked, surprised that the healer knew that he had a headache again. "It's bearable," he assured him.

"I'll give you something for the pain and then I want you to eat something." He exchanged a look with Glorfindel and his friend nodded. He would take care that Legolas didn't strain himself too much. Nonetheless, he laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder, searching his gaze, and warned, "I want you to rest when you get tired."

The prince nodded reluctantly.

"Good," Elrond stood, "I'll bring you your pain medication shortly." He left the room, leaving Glorfindel to answer Legolas' questions about his father and his home.

TBC


	6. Reunion

Legolas' recovery was slow going, the swelling in his head subsided gradually, his ever-present headache slowly lessening further, much to his relief. Even if Elrond had helped him manage the pain, the constant ache had seriously affected him. There was still a dull throbbing but this he could handle. Elladan and Elrohir kept him company most of the time, trying to distract him from his brooding. Elrond had allowed him out of bed only a few days after the operation and then only to go to the bathroom or the balcony and never unsupervised. Since Legolas was dizzy when standing, that proved to be a wise decision.

As Elrond had expected, Thranduil and his escort arrived a week later. The guards had spotted the company and sent word to the house an hour ago, so they were ready for their visitors.

Legolas had opted not to greet his father outside, since he still couldn't remember anything about him. He felt awkward and apprehensive about meeting him. Elrond had done his best to convince Legolas that to Thranduil it didn't matter if he could remember or not, that he was just happy that Legolas was alive and relatively well, but he hadn't managed to overcome his misgivings.

Elrond stood on the steps to the house and watched the Mirkwood delegation ride into the courtyard. Thranduil looked run down. The weeks of worry and fear had left their marks. The king looked anxious and dismounted as soon as his stallion came to a stop. Elrond noticed Celairdir next to Thranduil and nodded approvingly. It was good that the healer had come, too. So he could discuss Legolas' treatment with him and Celairdir could watch over Legolas when they left for home.

He nodded to Erestor who approached the warriors that had accompanied their king and led them to their quarters while Elrond turned his attention to Thranduil and Celairdir. "Thranduil, Celairdir, welcome to Imladris."

He could see that Thranduil had trouble to keep his impatience in check. "Thank you, Elrond," the king replied, while Celairdir mirrored the greeting.

"I won't keep you from seeing your son for long, but please let's go to my study first. We have to talk about what to expect."

Thranduil looked anxious. "How is he? Does he remember anything yet?" he asked.

Elrond started to lead them into the house and the two other elves fell into step beside him. "The operation to remove the splinter wasn't an easy one. He slept two days after it. When he woke up he still suffered a headache although not as extensive as before the operation. The swelling is going down slowly and I hope that his condition will improve further. He is nervous to see you, so I advise to proceed with caution."

Thranduil took a deep breath. He was still reeling from recent developments. First the weeks of desperate searching while he wondered what fate his son had suffered and then the news that Legolas had been found but suffered from a serious condition. It was all too much to process in so short a time.

They made the rest of the way in silence until they reached Elrond's study. He motioned to the armchairs in front of the fireplace and Thranduil and Celairdir sat down while Elrond gathered some things from his desk before he joined them.

Elrond turned to Celairdir. "I'll tell you everything about Legolas' injury and the operation later in detail. For now, I'll tell you this: Legolas suffered a severe head injury. His skull was cracked and a splinter had separated and put pressure on his brain. This caused severe migraines, problems with his vision and memory loss. We had to operate and remove the splinter. He doesn't remember how it happened and he doesn't remember most of his past. There are flashes of memory that let me believe that now that the pressure is gone his brain will heal and he will recover his memory. We already see improvement with his vision and his headaches haven't been as severe since the operation."

Celairdir nodded while Thranduil tried to digest the information. What must his poor son have endured during the time he was missing?

Elrond handed Celairdir a sheet of paper. There was a sketch of Legolas' skull and the injury along with the spot where the splinter had been located. He emptied a small pouch into his hand and handed the sliver that fell out to the other healer. He didn't need to tell Celairdir what it was. Celairdir examined the splinter that had caused so much suffering shortly before he looked questioningly at Thranduil. The king sighed and nodded then he carefully took the piece of bone from Celairdir. He gazed down at it for a while, lost in thought, before he handed it back to Elrond.

"Can I see him now?" Thranduil asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Elrond put a hand on his arm. "Elladan and Elrohir are with him at the moment. Like I said, he is nervous. He also didn't want to stay in bed for your meeting, so I allowed him to sit in a chair. Don't let him stand unassisted. He's still weak and under no circumstances may he take a fall. That could be catastrophic. His skull is still healing and until it's fully mended he has to be very careful."

Thranduil nodded in understanding. His heart sank as he listened to Elrond's words. It pained him that he hadn't been there for his son but even more so that Legolas was anxious about seeing his father and obviously didn't want to appear weak in front of him. The two of them were close so that was something that had never happened before. "What do you suggest, shall I meet him in private or will he feel more comfortable with others around?"

Elrond considered that for a moment. "I'll bring you to his room and we'll see how he reacts. Then maybe we can leave you alone."

Thranduil nodded again and looked at Celairdir. "Would you mind waiting?"

Celairdir shook his head. Of course, he would like to see Legolas immediately but after what Thranduil had gone through, he certainly deserved to see his son first and undisturbed. He would wait until later.

The king nodded thankfully, then he looked at Elrond, indicating that he was ready.

Elrond nodded, turning to Celairdir. "I think I'll be away a while. But then I would like to tell you about Legolas' injuries in detail. Would you like something to eat in the meantime?"

"Yes, thank you," Celairdir nodded.

Elrond nodded and stood, motioning for Thranduil to follow him. They left the study and Elrond asked a passing servant to care for Celairdir's meal, then they headed for Legolas' chambers. As they reached the door Elrond turned to Thranduil. "Ready?"

The king took a deep breath and nodded.

Elrond opened the door and they entered. The soft conversation that the inhabitants had held stopped immediately and all eyes turned to the door.

Thranduil got the first sight of his son since their parting in the courtyard of Eryn Galen and he sucked in a breath. Legolas was wan and drawn. His head was bandaged, adding to the overall appearance of sickness. The marks of the weeks he had spent in the wild, injured and alone, were still clearly visible. He had lost a considerable amount of weight, too. The comfortable white trousers and sleeping tunic he was wearing looked big on him. Thranduil shuddered to think how bad it must have been as he had been found. He had been in the care of Imladris for more than two weeks now. His heart broke to think that Legolas had nearly perished in the wild while his father and elves from all three realms had searched desperately for him.

The younger elf looked at him apprehensively and Thranduil tried to hide his own anxiousness. Elladan and Elrohir had stood upon their entrance. Elrohir squeezed Legolas' shoulder reassuringly, then the twins moved towards the door and their father. All three elves stood in the entrance and watched.

Thranduil stepped forward slowly, never taking his eyes off his son.

Legolas studied the elf that was his father in turn. He was a bit taller than Elrond, broad shouldered and clad in a silver tunic and black trousers. His golden-blond hair was braided at the sides but open in the back and fell down to the middle of his back. His sky-blue eyes held a look of utter relief mingled with sorrow as he gazed unwavering at Legolas. His whole bearing radiated a raw power that demanded attention. Legolas found that he looked exactly like in the picture that Glorfindel had given him. He was vaguely familiar but his hope that he would instantly recognize and remember his father was dashed. Memory still eluded him.

"Ada?" Legolas asked cautiously.

Thranduil couldn't suppress a tear as he slowly knelt in front of his son.

"Yes, Legolas, I'm your father." He lifted a shaking hand to his son's cheek and caressed him slowly and carefully. "You cannot imagine how desperately we searched for you and how relieved I was as I got the message from Elrond that you have been found."

Legolas lifted his hand to his father's and touched it lightly and with a choked sob he was suddenly engulfed in strong arms. Later they wouldn't remember who initiated it but for now Thranduil was ecstatic to hold his son in his arms again and Legolas enjoyed the warmth and the love that was expressed through the embrace. Neither of them noticed that Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir left and softly closed the door behind them.

They stayed like that for long moments while both couldn't hold back their tears. Legolas finally letting go of his feelings of abandonment and fear and Thranduil finally able to accept that his son was alive and relatively well. Thranduil whispered words of comfort and stroked Legolas' back and the prince relaxed against his father. He still didn't remember much but he gladly accepted the offer of care and comfort, leaning against Thranduil, who seemed familiar to him.

"My poor son," Thranduil whispered finally, after he regained his composure. "We feared you dead. We found the wargs and your weapons but there was no other sign of you. We searched everywhere." He pulled back slightly so that he could look Legolas in the eyes. "Elrond told me you do not remember?"

Legolas shook his head. "I don't remember what happened. I woke up somewhere near a river and my head hurt badly."

Thranduil pulled a chair close and sat down in front of Legolas, taking his hands. He still couldn't stop touching his son to assure himself that he was really there. "You were on your way to Dolamar and had a run-in with wargs. The elves of Dolamar sent a bird as you didn't arrive as expected. When we searched for you we found the dead bodies of the wargs and your weapons but there was no sign of you, although we searched everywhere. Patrols searched the vicinity of the battle scene and we extended the search continuously without finding any trace." Thranduil drew a hand over his face as he remembered the agonizing first days after Legolas' disappearance. "I notified the other elven realms just in case. But we never found any trace of you until Elrond wrote that Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir found you."

Legolas listened attentively and could imagine what terror his father must have felt at the thought about what had happened to him.

Thranduil took Legolas' hands again. "I can't say how grateful I am that they found you." He hesitated a moment before he asked: "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Just flashes," Legolas admitted. "You're familiar but I don't remember details." Seeing the crestfallen look on his father's face he voiced his innermost feelings. "I feel safe with you and although I don't remember much I know that you would never hurt me."

His father smiled weakly and lifted his hands to his shoulders. He squeezed gently. "Indeed, I would rather cut my hand off."

Legolas returned the smile. Suddenly he felt dizzy and swayed slightly. Immediately his father's face showed concern. "Come, I think you have been up long enough for now. You need to lay down."

Reluctantly Legolas nodded. He felt his strength leaving him and knew that his father was right. He needed rest. With Thranduil's help he stood. His father had a firm grip on him as they slowly made their way into the sleeping chamber and over to the bed.

"Could you send for Elrond?" Legolas asked as his father turned down the sheets and helped him to sit down.

"Of course," Thranduil assured him. He left Legolas sitting on the bedside and went to the door. He had half expected to find Elrond outside and his presumption proved correct. Elrond had indeed waited outside, obviously expecting to be summoned sooner or later.

"Legolas asks for you," Thranduil explained. "I think he doesn't feel too well."

Elrond nodded, not really surprised. The state of anxiousness Legolas had been in while waiting for the arrival of his father hadn't really helped his recovery.

He slipped into the sleeping room and scrutinized Legolas. The prince was pale and looked tired. Elrond stepped closer. "How are you?" he asked softly.

"I'm dizzy," Legolas replied, lifting a hand to his forehead.

Elrond laid his hands onto Legolas' head, carefully sending his senses into the younger elf's body. He could sense the injury. Luckily, he didn't feel anything amiss, it was mending, albeit slowly. He also could feel the exhaustion of the younger elf. Legolas had been tense the last days, awaiting the impending meeting with his father anxiously. Now that the tension had left him, the fatigue had caught up with him. "You need to sleep," Elrond stated. "The dizziness will pass with enough rest and you'll feel better."

Legolas nodded, wincing as the movement caused the dizziness to increase. He closed his eyes and stilled his movements for a moment until he felt a bit better.

Thranduil, who had stood silently near the bed, listening to the exchange, stepped closer. "What about the injury?" he asked quietly.

"It's healing, there's nothing amiss," Elrond assured. He turned to Legolas. "Come, lie down, rest. Let yourself heal."

Legolas carefully lowered himself to the bed, trying to get comfortable. He turned onto his right side and Thranduil took the blanket and pulled it up over his son. With a sigh Legolas closed his eyes. He heard the faint sound of a chair being pulled back and then the rustle of clothes as somebody sat down close to his bed. He was too weary to check who it was, Elrond or his father. A gentle hand stroked his forehead and somebody hummed softly. The sweet melody followed him as he sank into sleep.

* * *

Elrond squeezed Thranduil's shoulder reassuringly as they watched Legolas succumb to his exhaustion. Thranduil continued to hum softly for a few minutes, then he fell silent.

"It may not appear so to you," Elrond began, "but he is much better than he has been at his arrival. He is improving steadily."

Thranduil sighed. "To know that he has been on his own for so long, injured, in pain and alone…" He trailed off, unable to voice his thoughts.

"You did everything you could," Elrond reassured him. "Thanks to your message Glorfindel and the twins were out there, searching for him."

The king looked up at his friend. "I can't thank you enough for your help. If Glorfindel and the twins hadn't found him, he would have continued to wander aimlessly and he would have perished. And thanks to your skill you found the splinter and could remove it." He looked down at his sleeping son. "If things had gone a bit different we wouldn't be here right now but mourning the loss of him."

Elrond put a hand on his shoulder. "He survived and he is getting better, that's the important thing. Come," he motioned to the balcony, "we need to talk and I don't want to disturb him."

Thranduil followed Elrond outside, far enough away that they could talk but close enough that they could keep an eye on Legolas.

Elrond leaned against the railing and looked at his friend. "He will need at least a few weeks until his skull has healed enough that I will feel comfortable with letting him travel. How long do you plan on staying?" He started with the thing that was foremost on his mind.

"As long as it takes. I won't endanger him by taking him back to Eryn Galen before he is fully recovered."

"Good," Elrond nodded in satisfaction. "Actually, I expected that, but I wanted to make sure."

"Feron, Dilloth and Galion will take care of everything until we return. They were all happy as the news came that Legolas had been found." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I'll introduce him to Celairdir when he wakes. How do you think we should proceed with the others who accompanied us?"

"Too many strangers may be overwhelming. So far due to his condition Legolas mostly stayed in this room. He knows the twins, Glorfindel, Erestor, a few others who helped care for him. I would advise to go slow and introduce somebody new every few days if he doesn't start to remember before that."

Thranduil looked pained. "What are the chances that his memory will come back?"

Elrond faced him, his grey eyes full of sympathy. "Like I told you, he has flashes of memory. The swelling in his brain has gone down considerably. He had more flashes of memory the more the swelling went down, so I think that there is a good chance that he will regain his memory. There are no guarantees, though."

Thranduil nodded, sighing. Of course there were no guarantees. It was hard to know that his son didn't recognize him, didn't remember anything of their past.

Elrond laid a hand on his arm. "Subconsciously he knows you," he assured his friend. "The way he reacted to you lets me believe that. He wouldn't have been so open with a complete stranger."

Thranduil sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I know that this is hard for you. For both of you. We will help in any way we can but foremost it needs time and patience."

The king nodded. He knew that they couldn't do anything except wait and see, as hard as it was. He also knew that he needed to hide his anxiety from Legolas, otherwise his son would feel himself more pressured than he already did. He needed to exude calm and reassurance if he wanted to help Legolas.

"Thank you," he said. "It's good to have your help. Feel free to kick me when I'm getting too impatient."

Elrond chuckled softly. "I will, don't worry." He turned towards the room again. "I'll send Glorfindel or one of the twins to you. Don't take it the wrong way but I think Legolas isn't completely comfortable with being alone with you while he's sleeping right now."

Thranduil sighed deeply. "I believe you're right. Alright, as long as you don't kick me out of his room."

"No," Elrond reassured. "I know that it would be futile to ask you to rest after your long journey but at least I'll send something to eat for you."

"Thank you," Thranduil said gratefully, "for everything."

Elrond silently squeezed his shoulder before he left, returning to his study to brief Celairdir on the details of the operation and the injury.

TBC


	7. Healing

As Legolas woke, he heard soft voices from the sitting room. He recognized one of the twins and the deep timbre of his father. Stretching slightly, he listened, but couldn't make out the words. But the smooth baritone alone filled him with a sense of security. He was surprised how soothing the voice of his father was to him.

Legolas sat up in bed and waited until the slight dizziness the movement caused had passed. A look out of the window told him that it was late in the morning. He had slept well for the first time in days, since the tension he had felt in anticipation of meeting his father was gone.

Obviously his movements had been noticed because footsteps neared the door to his sleeping chamber. He looked up at the door and met the gaze of his father.

"Good morning," Thranduil smiled. "I hope you slept well?"

"Good morning," Legolas replied, suppressing a yawn.

Elladan appeared in the doorway. "Good to see you awake. I'll send something to eat."

Legolas nodded thankfully, noting that his stomach appreciated the thought of food.

Thranduil came closer. "Do you need assistance?"

"Yes, please. Help me over to the sitting room?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil supported his son as he stood, waiting until Legolas was steady on his feet. He helped him into a robe and then, keeping Elrond's warning in mind, he had a firm grip on his son as he helped him into the sitting room and settled him in one of the armchairs.

Legolas sank into the chair gratefully and rubbed his head.

Thranduil sat down in a chair opposite him, scrutinizing him in concern. "Are you still dizzy?" he asked.

"Just a bit," Legolas admitted. "The headache bothers me more."

"Elrond mentioned that you still have headaches," Thranduil said, studying his son critically

"It's a lot better than it has been," Legolas assured.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Thranduil called.

The door opened and two servants entered with trays of food. "Lord Elladan told us that you would like some breakfast," one of the elf-maids said.

"Thank you," Thranduil replied, gesturing for them to put the food on the table they were sitting at.

The servants put the plates and a steaming teapot and cups down.

"Can we do something else for you?" The one who had first spoken asked.

Thranduil looked at Legolas questioningly and as his son shook his head slightly, he said, "no, thank you," dismissing the servants.

They curtsied and left, leaving father and son alone.

Thranduil distributed the plates and the cups, then he took the pot and poured each of them some tea.

They filled their plates with food and started to eat.

Thranduil observed Legolas inconspicuously and noted with satisfaction that he ate a good portion. Hopefully he would regain the lost weight soon, that would be one step back to normal. He just hoped that Legolas' memories would start to come back soon, at the moment all he could do was to believe _that_ they would return. At least Elrond had told him that Legolas had remembered something so not all hope seemed lost.

They ate in companionable silence until Legolas pushed his plate away and took a sip from his tea.

Thranduil also had enough and leaned back in his chair, scrutinizing his son. "Do you feel up for some company?" he asked.

Legolas looked curious. "Yes, I think so."

"Good, I want you to meet somebody, I'll be back in a moment."

Thranduil stood and went to the door, closing it softly behind him. As he returned, he was accompanied by another elf, who was shorter than himself by a few inches. His light brown hair only had two side braids, otherwise it was pulled back from his face and fell down his back in one single ponytail. His blue eyes regarded Legolas warmly and the prince felt a sense of familiarity.

"Legolas, this is Celairdir, a good friend and the head healer of Eryn Galen," Thranduil introduced the elf.

Legolas inclined his head in greeting, still scrutinizing the other elf. He wracked his brain but found to his dismay that he couldn't remember him, except for that vague feeling of familiarity and instant trust he felt.

"Hello, Legolas," Celairdir greeted. "I know you don't remember but we know each other since your birth. Elrond told me the nature of your injury and how he had to treat you. So when we return home I'll know what to do if there should be problems."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said quietly, "I can't remember you except that you seem familiar, like Adar."

Celairdir nodded, he had already expected as much.

"Don't trouble yourself, it'll come back on its own. Elrond told us that you already remembered some things, so that's a start."

"I hope so." For the first time, both older elves could see the distress in Legolas' eyes.

Of course Legolas was troubled. Who wouldn't be when his whole life was suddenly gone and he didn't even recognize his closest relatives and friends?

Celairdir sat down in front of Legolas. "May I check your wound?"

Legolas nodded and Celairdir lifted his hands to his head, carefully unwrapping the bandage. His hands slid gently over Legolas' skull, careful to not put too much pressure on the injury.

"Elrond did a very good job," he murmured. "Luckily he found the splinter and was able to remove it. Your skull is already mending a bit, although it will take time to fully heal."

Celairdir felt the extent of the injury and couldn't imagine what it must have been like, to find himself alone and without memories in the middle of nowhere, trying to survive somehow and find his way home. Thranduil had warned him but in the first moment Legolas' appearance had shocked him. It was good that Glorfindel and the twins had brought him to Elrond and that the ancient lore master had been able to help him. Now all that they needed was patience. Like Elrond, he hoped that once the swelling went down, they would see some improvement.

He removed his hands from Legolas' head and rewound the bandage around it. As long as the hole Elrond had to drill wasn't closed it would be better to leave it on.

Celairdir considered for a moment but then he decided to go ahead. "Can you tell us what happened?" He met Thranduil's gaze and the king gave a short nod. Obviously he too needed to know what had happened during the time Legolas was gone.

The younger elf hesitated for a moment, his eyes darkening at the memory. He looked up at his father who gave him an encouraging nod and pulled a chair over, sitting down next to Celairdir.

"I woke up near a river…" Legolas began, slowly telling them everything that had occurred.

Thranduil had to suppress his rage as he told them of his encounters with the humans. He couldn't imagine what could have been if Legolas hadn't overheard the conversation of the two hunters. The thought of the fate that could have awaited his son was unbearable.

As Legolas finished he reached over and squeezed his hands. "We searched everywhere for you but there were no tracks. So we concentrated on the area between Dolamar and the stronghold, thinking that you would have tried to make your way to one of these locations. Obviously we didn't search far enough in the west. I'm sorry."

Legolas smiled softly. "You couldn't have known that I lost my memories."

Celairdir decided to interfere. "Half of Eryn Galen was out there, searching. But one lone elf in a vast landscape, it's a miracle that Glorfindel and the twins found you."

"At first I didn't trust them," Legolas admitted.

Thranduil snorted. "No wonder, given the way your previous encounters went." He still felt the desire to have a go at these humans.

Celairdir put a hand on his forearm to calm him. "We're all here now and the splinter is gone, let's concentrate on this," he suggested.

Thranduil nodded. He noticed the faint lines of strain marring his son's face, telling him that for now it was enough and that he should lie down again.

"I think for now it's enough," he said gently. "Come, you should rest."

Legolas nodded tiredly and let the two other elves help him to his feet. They made their way to the sleeping chamber and Celairdir turned the blanket back while Thranduil helped Legolas to sit down. With a sigh Legolas stretched out on the bed, turning on his side to avoid pressure on his injury. Thranduil pulled the blanket up to his chin and within moments he fell asleep again.

Both older elves stood for a moment, watching him sleep, thanking the Valar that he was alive and relatively well. Whether he would regain his memories or not, at least he was restored to them.

* * *

Fortunately, Thranduil's patience wasn't tested too much. As if his presence was a catalysator, Legolas started to remember bits and pieces of their interactions. A few days after his father's arrival his headache was finally gone completely, much to everybody's relief.

Legolas started to remember more and Elrond was nearly certain now that his memories would return completely. Finally, he removed the bandage and allowed Legolas to at least move within his chambers unsupervised since the younger elf was much steadier on his feet.

Things were looking up and after such a long time of desperation and worry Thranduil finally allowed himself to relax slightly. So far everything seemed to go smoothly.

So he didn't expect anything to be amiss when one morning he entered Legolas' chambers to check on him. The sitting room was empty but the balcony doors stood open and he could see his son outside, leaning against the banister. He crossed the sitting room and made his way outside onto the balcony. Legolas stayed standing with his back to the door, gazing out into the garden.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked tentatively.

His son finally turned his head and Thranduil could see that his eyes were filled with tears.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned. "Are you in pain?"

"Naneth," Legolas whispered and Thranduil's heart dropped to his feet.

Of course, his son had remembered his mother's death. He cursed himself inwardly. Miriel, his wife, had died during an orc attack on the old settlement. Legolas had been fairly young then. The attacks had forced them to abandon their home and move further north, where they had discovered the mountain and built the stronghold inside of it. Now thick stone protected them and their people because Thranduil had sworn to himself that they would never again be that vulnerable.

Why hadn't he thought of that? To Legolas, the memories were fresh, as if the events had just happened yesterday. Luckily, he didn't have to witness his mother's death, but he had seen the body as they readied her for burial.

"You remembered her death?" he said, more statement than question.

Legolas nodded.

Thranduil stepped forward and stopped in front of his son. His blue eyes were full of sorrow and concern. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have expected that."

Legolas took a deep breath. "It was so real, as if it happened yesterday."

Thranduil sighed. They both had been hit very hard by the death of his wife. Their worst grief had faded with time, but now, for Legolas, it was fresh anew. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you have to go through that again. Your mother's death happened centuries ago and we managed to come to terms with it so that we could remember her with fondness instead of only with sorrow."

He released Legolas' shoulder and stepped beside him, leaning against the balcony railing and gazing out with unseeing eyes. Subtly, Legolas leaned against him, instinctively seeking comfort. He lifted a hand towards his back, rubbing up and down in soothing strokes while inwardly he searched his memory for more unpleasant memories Legolas could experience. Unfortunately, living in Eryn Galen with the threat of Dol Guldur at their doorstep, there was a vast amount of bad memories. He would have to talk with Elrond about that.

* * *

Legolas asked his father to tell him about his mother and Thranduil obliged. It was bittersweet memories and it reminded him of how he missed her but if it brought her back for Legolas, he was willing to go through with it.

Memories of his time in Imladris surfaced as well and there was something that was puzzling him. As Elrond sent Thranduil to get some rest and was keeping him company, he considered to ask him about it but wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Elrond noticed his scrutiny. "You saw something?" he asked, encouragingly.

Legolas looked at Elrond thoughtfully. Finally, he obviously decided to tell him his memory. "I saw you and a woman with silver-blond hair. You sat at a table with the twins and a dark-haired young girl. You were laughing about something." He tilted his head curiously.

Elrond leaned against the balcony railing. He suddenly looked worn and sad. "That was my wife, Celebrian and my daughter, Arwen. Several years ago, Celebrian was ambushed and tortured by orcs on her way home from Lothlorien. We managed to rescue her but her spirit was wounded too much, so she decided to sail to Valinor and seek healing there. Arwen took it very hard and decided to live with her grandparents in Lothlorien for a while. She comes back home from time to time but mostly she spends her time in Lothlorien."

Legolas, seeing Elrond's expression, felt remorse that he had probed. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly. "It was not my intention to wake bad memories."

Elrond shook his head, smiling gently. "You couldn't have known."

"Do you sometimes wish you wouldn't remember?" Legolas asked pensively. "To just forget all the bad memories?"

Elrond considered the question for a moment then he shook his head. "No. They make us who we are. Even if it's painful sometimes." He gazed at Legolas questioning. "Would you prefer not to remember the bad things?"

Legolas too, considered for a moment, then he shook his head. "No. You're right. As painful as it was to remember my mother's death, I think it was worse not knowing." He stopped for a moment. "As I woke up with no memory at all, it was awful." He shuddered. "I would rather remember than having that big blank space, not knowing anything."

Elrond put a hand on his forearm. "I'm convinced that everything will come back to you. You remember more each day, so I don't see a reason why that shouldn't continue."

Legolas took a deep breath. "I hope so. At the moment I still feel somewhat lost. There's so much I don't know…" he trailed off.

Elrond squeezed his arm. "It'll come back. I know that it's hard to be patient but your head is still healing. Once the injury is gone things will look better."

Legolas hoped that Elrond was right. It was hard to live with big pieces of his life gone and the uncertainty if they would return. The time stumbling about with no memory at all, having lost himself completely, would haunt him for a long time. He had to trust the healer's judgement but it was difficult to have faith that everything would be alright.

* * *

Sensing Legolas' subdued mood, Elrond agreed to Elladan and Elrohir's request to take their friend out into the gardens. The weather was nice and Legolas' dizziness was gone so there was no reason to object. He also hoped that it would lighten his mood to finally be able to leave the house.

The twins had taken blankets and a picnic basket with them and they settled down in a clearing next to a small stream.

Elladan opened the basket and took out plates, distributing them between them. Then he started to get out the food. "You always were fond of those," he said to Legolas, putting a strawberry pastry on his plate.

Legolas took it and took a bite. Seeing the pleased surprise on his face, Elrohir took another one and put it on his plate. Legolas was still far too thin, so they had packed what they knew he liked.

The twins continued to fill Legolas' plate until he stopped them with a laugh. "That's enough, I'll never be able to eat all of this."

"Eat," Elladan ordered, "you need it."

Shaking his head in fond amusement, Legolas picked up the next pastry.

"So," Elrohir began, "since your memory is coming back bit for bit did father say anything about when you're allowed back to training?"

Legolas shook his head. "Not yet. Actually, I didn't really think about it." He looked troubled. "So far I didn't remember much about that."

Elladan laid a hand on his shoulder, throwing his brother a dark look. "Don't worry, it'll come back. "You're making really good progress when I think about how we found you."

Legolas shuddered, remembering feeling absolutely lost with no memory at all. "Thank you for looking for me," he said softly. "If you hadn't found me I don't know what would have happened. The headache was getting unbearable."

The twins gave him sympathetic looks. Elrohir tried to lighten the mood. "Well, that's over. Luckily father could help you and you're getting better."

Legolas sighed. "At least I remembered some things, but big parts are still missing."

Elladan once more assured him. "It'll come back. Remember that you're still healing and so much has come back already."

Elrohir took out a deck of cards. "Do you remember these?" he asked.

Legolas watched him as he shuffled the cards, fascinated by how fast he moved. He frowned, trying to remember but there was nothing except that the cards seemed familiar. He slowly shook his head, frustrated.

"It doesn't matter," Elrohir said, "we'll explain the rules to you, it's quite easy." He laid out the cards and explained the rules and Legolas listened attentively. He looked at his friend, trying to gauge if he had understood everything. "Ready for the first round?"

Legolas nodded and Elrohir dealt out the cards.

The prince proved to be a quick learner or maybe his memory aided him, he picked up on the rules and the possibilities relatively fast and the three friends spent a relaxed afternoon playing cards and talking.

The twins told Legolas a bit about his times visiting the valley but overall, they simply enjoyed the day and the warm weather. As the time for the evening meal neared and they packed everything together, he found that he had enjoyed his time with the twins and that he felt far more relaxed than he had been for quite some time.

* * *

Elrond and Thranduil were sitting on the balcony of Legolas' chambers, talking softly. Legolas still tired easily and after they had taken the midday meal out in the sun on his balcony, he had to lay down and promptly fallen asleep. Thranduil was still reluctant to leave his son for longer periods of time so the two had withdrawn into one corner of the balcony to not disturb him in his sleep.

Suddenly, Legolas, who had so far slumbered peacefully on a divan, bathed in warm sunlight, bolted upright. "Ada, no," he gasped, panic in his voice.

Thranduil and Elrond looked up in alarm and Thranduil hurried to his son's side, beating Elrond by a few steps. "Legolas?" he asked. "Son, what is it?"

Legolas looked up at his father with wild eyes. He stretched his hands out and gripped Thranduil's tunic, looking him up and down desperately.

Thranduil covered his hands with his own and sat down on the divan, facing his son. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, trying to calm him.

Legolas still scrutinized his father, obviously too caught up to really listen. His gaze swept Thranduil and only slowly did the desperate urgency leave his eyes.

Elrond, watching the scene, suddenly suspected what had happened. He put a hand on the younger elf's shoulder to get his attention, squeezing softly. "Legolas, Thranduil is alright. What you saw was some years ago."

Thranduil finally realized that Legolas had remembered the time when he had been wounded during an orc attack. No wonder it had shaken him so much, coming so soon after the memory of his mother's death. He pulled Legolas into his arms, holding him tightly. "I'm alright," he assured softly. "I'm sorry you had to remember it again."

Elrond silently withdrew, knowing that at the moment Legolas needed the comfort only his father could give him. Thranduil had voiced his concerns about more bad memories surfacing but Elrond had no ready solution for that. They had to let Legolas' memories come back on their own, there was nothing they could do to direct that part of his recovery.

Legolas had slowly calmed down in his father's embrace. Thranduil pulled back a little, holding him by the arms, and looked into his face. The wild look was fading from his eyes and he returned his father's concerned gaze much calmer.

Thranduil lifted a hand to his head and brushed a strand of hair out of his face, then he laid his hand against Legolas' cheek. "What did you see?" he asked.

Legolas took a deep breath and looked down, but Thranduil gently stroked his cheek with his thumb, encouraging him to face the memory. "There was a rider approaching and as I looked closer, I saw that somebody was sitting in front of him." He swallowed, forcing himself to go on. "Finally I saw that it was you, with an arrow in your chest."

Thranduil nodded. He had expected as much. He searched his son's gaze, trying to convey calm and reassurance. "You saw what happened a few years ago, when I was injured during an orc attack on my way to Laketown." He saw the apprehension in his son's eyes. "Look at me," he said gently. "I'm alright. It took a bit for me to recover but it wasn't a life-threatening wound."

Legolas sighed shakily and lifted a hand to his head, rubbing his temple. "Are there more of such memories waiting?" he asked.

His father shook his head. "Well, at least not of me. You were wounded a few times."

Legolas nodded. "I think I can handle that." He chuckled slightly. "At least better than that."

"I know the feeling," Thranduil said wryly.

His son looked at him, suddenly very serious again. "I'm sorry I worried you," he apologized. "I can't imagine what you must have gone through."

Thranduil took a deep breath. "It wasn't your fault. But don't expect me to leave you out of the palace without an escort again."

Legolas grimaced but didn't object. "The same goes for you," he said cheekily, a slight smile on his lips.

His father laughed, a deep, relieved laugh. He pulled him into an embrace again and Legolas gladly returned it, both of them relishing in the feeling of comfort they got from the contact.

TBC


	8. Memories

The next days passed uneventful. Legolas had recovered some memories, but large parts of his life were still gone. He realized this painfully during a conversation with Celairdir, whom he had asked for details about his home and the darkness that was threatening them. Celairdir knew that Thranduil was reluctant to tell Legolas too much, not wanting to upset him with how much he was still missing, but he saw no point in denying Legolas answers. At the latest when they were back in Mirkwood, he would know anyway.

At least physically he was recovering further, his skull was nearly mended completely now, much to everybody's relief, and he had put back on some weight.

Since Legolas was physically a lot better and had become restless Thranduil had taken him out to one of the waterfalls. They spent a sunny afternoon outside, enjoying the peace and the beauty of nature.

Legolas watched the rainbows that appeared in the mist above the waterfall, mesmerized.

"It's beautiful here," he commented softly.

"Yes, indeed." Thranduil found it heartening that his son could still find joy in the simple things of life after all he had to endure.

"Celairdir told me about home," Legolas began.

"Hmm," Thranduil murmured. "He told me about it. What do you think?"

"It sounds beautiful and dangerous at the same time."

"It is beautiful. That's why we fight for it."

"I remember the stronghold," Legolas revealed. "Most of the layout, anyway. And also, part of the forest."

Thranduil looked at his son in surprise. "You do? Since when?"

"As Celairdir told me about home it started to come back."

"Finally," Thranduil muttered. "What about your past?"

"Not much more," Legolas sighed.

"It will come back, you'll see," Thranduil encouraged. He sat down next to his son, watching the waterfall and Legolas leaned lightly against him, reveling in the comforting feeling that he wasn't alone anymore and that someone cared for him. The king lifted an arm and put it around his son's shoulder, pulling him closer in silent relief. He had feared to never see Legolas again, to never even know what had happened to him. That he now sat beside him, remembering at least some things, seemed like a miracle and he was thankful for it.

In the afternoon they reluctantly left the peaceful place and slowly walked back towards the house.

On their way back through the gardens they met Elrond, who had enjoyed the peaceful day himself and sat with a book on a bench beneath a maple tree. He looked up as they neared, watching them approach. He studied them critically, noting Legolas' appearance. The prince looked definitely better, no longer so thin and drawn. His eyes also were less haunted, obviously he had gained a measure of peace.

Elrond stood as they approached. "I see you enjoyed the lovely day."

Thranduil nodded. "The valley is really beautiful, even if it's completely different from Greenwood."

Elrond nodded. "As I found it, I could scarcely believe that such beauty exists."

They were walking slowly back to the house, Elrond and Thranduil deep in conversation while Legolas walked ahead a few steps, watching a bluebird that was feeding its young. He smiled as suddenly the floodgates opened and a flood of memories overwhelmed him. Legolas sank to his knees, panting. He buried his head in his hands and moaned softly.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked in alarm,

The prince gritted his teeth. "Too much," he groaned.

Elrond knelt down in front of the younger elf and put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to focus on my touch," he said softly. Meeting Thranduil's confused gaze he explained, "I think he is remembering too many things at once. It has to be quite overwhelming."

Thranduil looked even more alarmed now. He joined them on the floor, putting a hand on his son's back and rubbing it in slow, soothing circles. He felt Legolas trembling beneath his touch.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Legolas released a deep breath and looked up. Elrond's concerned grey eyes met his. "Everything alright?"

Legolas nodded shakily. "It was just too much."

"Your memories came back?"

Legolas nodded. "At least a big part. It was as if everything happened at once." He took a shaky breath and drew a hand over his face. He was still shaken; the flood of memories had nearly overwhelmed him. He also felt incredibly exhausted.

Thranduil got up and gripped Legolas beneath the shoulders. "Can you get up?"

His son nodded and with his father's help he got to his feet, swaying slightly. Thranduil supported him until he was steady, then he released him.

Elrond stepped in front of Legolas and lifted his hands. "May I?" he asked, waiting for permission to examine Legolas.

Legolas nodded and Elrond gently laid his hands on his head, sending his senses out. The part of Legolas' head where the splinter had been was much better. He only sensed slight irritations that still needed to mend but most of the swelling was gone. His skull was healing nicely, the bones had mended a big deal. The hole Elrond had had to drill was also closing slowly. All in all, Elrond was satisfied with the process the younger elf had made. He conferred regularly with Celairdir about Legolas' progress and the limitations they still had to force on him.

He probed his mind for a moment, finding him much less confused and calmer than he had felt him since the younger elf arrived in Imladris.

Legolas swayed again and Elrond could also sense his exhaustion.

"Come, sit down," he ordered and gripped his elbow, leading him over to a bench, Thranduil following close behind.

Legolas sank down onto the bench, taking deep breaths. Thranduil sat down next to him while Elrond crouched down in front of him.

"It all came back in one instant," Legolas explained. "One moment I was just walking, thinking of nothing special and suddenly I was flooded with memories."

Thranduil looked at Elrond. "Do you think all of his memory has returned?"

The healer shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe pieces are still missing, I don't think that Legolas will notice. Maybe you'll see when you compare memories of certain, more important events. If some of the everyday memories are missing I doubt that you'll notice at all. But it's a good sign that so much came back so I doubt that there's much missing."

Thranduil nodded reluctantly. He would have to be content with this answer because Elrond was right. They would hardly notice if some unimportant memories were still missing. The important thing was that Legolas remembered most of his life now.

"Do you remember what happened with the wargs?" Thranduil asked.

"It's still fuzzy, but I remember most of it. During the battle one warg threw me against a tree and I hit my head really hard. After they were dead my head hurt terribly and I couldn't really think anymore. I think I just walked off then and after a while my head was so bad that I collapsed. I think I lost consciousness then. Next, I must have woken up near the river, without any memory of what happened."

His father nodded. "That sounds plausible. We found nothing except your weapons as we searched the site and blood on a tree. If you simply walked off there would have been little enough tracks in the beginning and they would have faded by the time we reached the site."

Legolas suddenly remembered something else. He turned to his father with an expression of trepidation. "Celaril?" he asked, inwardly already knowing the answer.

Thranduil shook his head, confirming his fear.

Legolas sighed sadly, his stallion had been a good friend and he hadn't deserved such an end. He leaned forward, massaging his forehead with his hands.

Elrond laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're exhausted. Come, it's time for you to rest."

Legolas nodded tiredly and got to his feet, supported by his father, who had a firm grip on his elbow.

Slowly they made their way to Legolas' chambers. Elrond accompanied them there, then, seeing that they managed on their own, left them alone and went to his study.

Thranduil helped Legolas to his sleeping chamber. His son was clearly exhausted by now. He couldn't suppress his yawns any longer. For a moment he reminded Thranduil of the little boy he had tucked into bed after a day of outdoor activities.

He pulled the blanket down and Legolas slipped into bed but he didn't lay down immediately. Instead he sat in bed, plucking nervously at the sleeve of his tunic. "Stay?" he asked finally, a bit embarrassed.

Thranduil met his gaze and saw the apprehension in his son's eyes. He didn't know what exactly it was Legolas feared, another bad memory or waking up and having lost his memories again, but his son was clearly uneasy about going to sleep.

He motioned for Legolas to move over, then he sat down and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "I'm right here," he assured calmly. Legolas seemed relieved and with a sigh he laid down and curled up against him, the warm presence obviously reassuring to him. Thranduil reached down and pulled the blanket up, then he laid a hand on his shoulder.

His father's presence helped Legolas to let go of his worries and it didn't take long for him to drop off into a deep sleep. Thranduil felt him relax beneath his hand and smiled. It had been centuries that he had spent the night in his son's rooms after a nightmare or because of something that had upset him so much that he couldn't sleep.

He plucked a few pillows from the bed and stuffed them behind his back then he tried to relax. It had been a trying time but finally things were looking up. Finally his own exhaustion won and the peaceful breathing of Legolas lulled him to sleep.

As Elrond checked on them two hours later both elves were sleeping soundly. Thranduil's hand still rested on Legolas' shoulder while Legolas lay with his back against his father. Both looked relaxed and peaceful and Elrond silently closed the door, smiling.

* * *

The final return of Legolas' memories was met with relief on all sides. He finally decided to take his meals in the great hall with the others, something which he had avoided so far, not feeling comfortable with not recognizing any of the elves who knew him. It was a big step back to normality. The only thing left was for Elrond to declare him fit enough to start his training again.

That moment was arriving shortly after as the healer checked the progress of Legolas' injury once more.

Legolas had gone to Elrond's study for the check-up. Thranduil, who had accompanied him, watched with interest and a little tension.

"Your skull is healing well," Elrond announced. "I also can't sense any swelling in the injured areas of your brain anymore." He searched Legolas' gaze. "You should still be careful and limit your activities but there's no reason that you shouldn't return to training as long as you take it easy."

"Thank you." Legolas nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

The healer nodded, satisfied. "But only training with the bow at the moment, no sparring," he cautioned.

Once again Legolas nodded his acceptance. He got up from his seat and stood in front of Elrond. "Thank you," he said and the Lord of Imladris could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"Just take it easy," he warned again, smiling.

Thranduil pushed off the wall he had been leaning against. "He will," he assured, throwing a warning look in Legolas' direction. "Thank you," he echoed the sentiment of his son, stepping up to them and smiling and Elrond, while he put a hand on the back of his son.

Elrond nodded, watching them with satisfaction. He was glad that they were back to normal.

They left Elrond's study and went down the floor to their guest quarters.

"Come with me for a moment," Thranduil said, leading the way to his own chambers.

Legolas followed, curious. He watched as his father crossed the room and knelt down in front of a chest.

"I have something for you," Thranduil began, pulling a cloth-wrapped bundle out of the chest and handing it to his son.

Legolas looked at it curiously for a moment before he turned the cloth back and looked at what had been concealed beneath. He immediately recognized the bow and quiver that were uncovered. With a slightly trembling hand he touched the smooth wood of his bow, almost caressing it. His gaze turned to his quiver with the two familiar handles sticking out from their sheaths. He drew one of his knives out slightly, watching the metal glint in the sun.

With shining eyes he looked up at his father.

"I told you that we found your weapons," Thranduil said quietly.

"Thank you for taking care of them," Legolas said, still overwhelmed. Finally, another important part of him had been restored. His weapons were so much a part of him that he had felt odd without them. Only now did he feel complete once again. He sheathed the knife again and took a deep breath, feeling something inside of him right itself again.

Thranduil laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. It saddened him that Legolas' weapons meant so much to him. That the darkness that spread from Dol Guldur forced their children to take up weapons and join the fight. He would have preferred for Legolas to be free to choose another profession but as prince of the realm he thought it his duty to become a warrior. He sighed softly

Legolas looked at his father again. "Do you want to come with me to the training grounds?"

Thranduil nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't want to miss that."

Legolas strapped his quiver on, feeling the familiar weight settle on his back and took his bow. Together they headed out of the room and the house and made their way over to the training grounds.

Since it was late afternoon, the training grounds were mostly deserted, only two elves were sparring with each other and Glorfindel was sorting through the shack with the training weapons.

Legolas took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then he chose one of the targets, nocked an arrow and shot. The arrow hit the center of the target with a resounding thud.

Legolas lowered his bow, critically observing the target. The arrow was a bit more to the left of the center but for a first try after a serious injury he was satisfied.

Thranduil came to stand next to him, putting a hand on his back. "I see you didn't lose your skill with the bow."

"At least not much," Legolas pointed at the target, "it's slightly off center."

Glorfindel had watched them and stepped closer. "Not bad for a first shot," he commented. "Try again," he encouraged.

Legolas got into position again, nocked and shot. This time the arrow hit full center.

"There you go," Glorfindel said, satisfied.

Legolas looked at his father and Thranduil raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment.

"Another one," Glorfindel encouraged.

The third arrow hit next to the second. Legolas lowered the bow in satisfaction. He had expected worse and was quite pleased with his performance.

"Very well," his father praised. "But please don't even think about starting to spar again." He looked pointedly at Glorfindel. "It's much too soon for that."

The ancient warrior smiled, well aware of Thranduil's concern. "Not until Elrond and Celairdir give their permission," he assured.

Legolas shot a few more arrows before he decided that it was enough for a start. He collected his arrows, checking them for damage before putting them into his quiver, then he returned to the older elves.

"Elrond told me that it seems that everything came back to you?" Glorfindel addressed Legolas.

"It seems so," Legolas started back to the house, the older elves falling into step beside him. "At least there don't seem to be big gaps but we will see when we compare our memories." He looked at Thranduil, who nodded.

"Elrond said we won't notice if small things are missing and I think he's right, but overall, it seems that the important things are back."

"That's good," Glorfindel said. "I'm glad for you. To have most of your life missing is terrible."

"It was painful at times," Legolas said softly, especially Naneth's death and Ada's injury, but at least I now remember the other times as well, the times we were a family."

"We will see your mother again, someday," Thranduil said, looking at Glorfindel who was living proof to that statement, then he smiled at his son. "She loved you more than life, I'm glad that you remember her now completely."

Legolas returned his smile. Finally, the past was his again, the good times and the bad times and he wouldn't have it any other way.

END

* * *

Author's notice: I don't claim to be an expert on head injuries but I tried to keep it as realistic as possible. I watched a documentation once where ancient skulls that had been operated on still had the holes in them. But I decided since Legolas is an elf, he can heal differently. So his break and the hole Elrond had to drill have healed completely.


End file.
